Peter's Struggle
by HazelBook
Summary: It's been three years since Peter has come out to the Avengers as Spider-Man. Two years since Loki disappeared from Peters hectic life and seven months since Peter met current boyfriend Sid. But when the relationship turns serious Sid turns out not to be the perfect boyfriend Peter had him down as. He has secrets just like Peter. Peter/OC. SEQUEL TO PETERS SECRET
1. Chapter 1

Peter peeled off the red and blue gloves; hissing loudly as the bloodied knuckles and torn flesh pulled with the fabric. With weak and heavy shoulders he nested into the warmth of the leather chair. The women at the counter of the small coffee shop said nothing as Peter pulled off his mask. She just continued to wipe the pale counters with the lush music playing in the background. His spider suit was shredded and torn under his jacket and baggy jeans, his blood loss made his mind clouded and he felt drunk. He looked around the café, admiring the darkness and shabbiness of the rounded room before his mind was pulled away as a plastic cup was placed before him. He took the cup as soon as the small hands left it, taking a huge, needy drink from its cardboard shell.

"I take it you had a bad night?" He lowered the cup, licking the layer of cream off his top lip before looking at the red head before him. Her face was reddened from chasing him; her left hand was holding a matching cup to his own and her right was holding a pair of black lensed sunglasses. She was dressed down from the usual cat-suit and weapons, and instead she was wore a beige jacket and black shirt and jeans. He sighed, resting his head on the table, ignoring the blood stained knuckles staring at him as he did so.

"You know how it is; parents have a huge argument in the middle of battle, you somehow get pulled into it…" Natasha sat on the chair opposite, pushing the glasses across the table and frowning softly.

"Stark and Rogers better get their act together; they're on Fury's last warning." Her lips jumped into a sympathetic smile. Peter struggled to sit upright, picking up the glasses with shaking hands and placing them on his face, concealing his brown eyes from Natasha's blue ones.

"Not my area honey…if you want to keep the super couple in the Avengers, it's up to you." She sighed again.

"Don't call me honey Pete; they're your dads you're supposed to care." Peter shrugged before taking another sip from the cup. "Peter, you haven't eaten with us for months, is everything alright?"

_No._

"Yes." Peter scratched at the open wound on his wrist.

"…whatever Steve and Tony are fighting about I'm sure it's not about you-"

"Oh but it is. I know it's about me. I'm not some little kid any more that you can lie to when his parents argue, I know Steve is annoyed that I want to help, me wanting to be a super and all because I could die. I went against his word multiple times, fought for people he didn't want me messing with. I let my old man down for a few cheap shots to get something out of him, any kind of emotion would have done and you know what? All I got from him was anger and disappointment and I didn't like it, but he can never trust me _again_." He rammed his finger on the table, letting out his frustration from the last couple of days. He sighed angrily, tapping his naked foot along the floor. It had been almost three years since Peters secret was revealed and every year has gotten more difficult for the family to live in each other's presence.

Peter wasn't Peter any more. He was becoming a machine with the routine of University and being a Super…it was all he knew now and no one liked it, but Steve was never one for biting his tongue when it came to things he didn't like. "He has every right to hate me…and as I favour Dad, he protects me as best as he can when Steve slanders me on how I am. I _know_ what it's about and I'll be the reason they divorce." He swallowed the developing lump in his throat. "I don't blame them for hating me, my own birth parents didn't want me-"Before Peter could finish Nat slammed her fist onto the table. Peter jumped high as she glared at him with tear stained eyes.

"_Don't_ talk like that or I'll carve out your tongue for you!" Her accent was thick and Russian; this is what became of her when she was so agitated. So distraught at what the younger man was saying that she boiled over into aggression.

Peter bit his lip, shaking his head before running his hand over his forehead.

"Nat I'm sorry, it's just…" He trailed off. Natasha eventually settled back down, unclenching her hand and sighing.

"Sorry Peter, that's the last thing you need right now. You're not the only one having relationship problems though." Peter raised an eyebrow at her, unable to hide his smirk.

"The infamous Black Widow and relationships…? I thought the two would never be in the same sentence." The familiar smile fell over her lips.

"Spare me the lecture _honey_. Ever since Clint and I have developed our relationship into one where we want people like _you _to know about it, we've wanted our own house."

"But you have your own floor for free!" She smiled.

"Correction, I have half a floor. Clint's nest takes up most of the place…" Peter scoffed. A police car rumbled past, its siren breaking the silence and its lights blinding the two heroes. "…I should get going; no one else is going to write the incident form on this one." Natasha stood from the chair, shuffling out of the small booth before slowly inching towards Peter. She ran her hands down his arm, giving him a reassuring squeeze before pressing her poisonous lips to his cheek and leaving a dark red shade on his skin. Peter blushed as the older woman stood once more. "Take it easy Pete…Karma favours the good." He rolled his eyes.

"You don't believe in karma-"

"No, but you do." She cocked her head to the side, running her fingers through his growing brown hair. "It's nice that you're still so innocent, even if Tony is your dad." He cackled loudly, pushing her hand away.

"Get going Nat. I'll be home soon enough." And like the air she was gone.

Peter sighed loudly before falling into the comfort of the leather chair. A minute of silence passed before he replaced his glasses up his nose. He drank till his cup was empty and his stomach gurgled with an upset soul.

Things were at their roughest all around.

Steve hated him and Tony hated Steve for hating Peter. On top of that, Loki, the one person he thought he could ever trust hadn't been in his life for almost two years. The God got scared of redemption, he believed he didn't deserve happiness that he was a monster that should be hated, and something finally pushed him over the edge, scarring him from joy, a family, love...everything had gone to waste.

After being so close to salvation he ran away in fear and has been hiding for months. If he wasn't found soon the God of Mischief was doomed to become as insane as he was and if he fell again, he could never climb back to Peters side once more.

* * *

"Excuse me…?" He didn't notice the bell door open or the shadowy figure standing over him.

Peter looked up at the man, taking in his strong build and huge height. "Are you Peter Parker?" Peter sighed before sitting forward; he squinted up at the man in the dining room light before nodding. The man smiled and his eyes sparkled. "You wrote two novels on the modern expectation of Superhero's right?" Peter frowned before smiling in memory.

"…you read my books?" The man nodded. Peter scoffed, shaking his head in disbelief. "You read the books I wrote when I was a kid-"

"Hell I even asked the library in my University for it." Peter blushed right red, ducking his head to stop himself smiling. "…are you sitting alone?" Peter removed his glasses, able to see the man in much detail now. He looked a few years older than Peter. His accent was heavenly and delicate like a feather. Peter found himself nodding again. "May I sit with you?"

"Yeah, you may." He rubbed his eyes and smiled. The older man lowered himself onto the chair opposite, removing his beige bag that hung over his shoulder before leaning across the table with interest.

He had straight black hair, the odd ends split from straightening and it wasn't shiny or slick but much more natural and crisp to look at. He had dark stubble tracing down his cheeks and scaling across his jaw, almost as thick as Peters but much more under control and groomed well. His eyes were pale grey; the iris flickered with bright amber and joy. The ebony haired boy had dark skin, a worker's body frame with thick rough hands and short, clean nails.

"Do you want a fresh coffee?" Peter looked down on his empty cup. "You seem like you need it, rough night?" He held out his hands in apology. Peter smiled.

"I guess you could say that yes and…I would like that. Thanks." The dark skinned man's smile widened and Peter found his hands and spine growing numb.

"No thank you Mr Parker, just to be in your presence is more than enough appreciation." Peter felt his whole face blush bright red. The stranger smiled before standing.

"It's Peter by the way; you don't have to call me Mr Parker."

"My apologies- Peter..." The man sounded so upset with himself, he turned around the table, holding his hand out to Peter which the Superhero took immediately and was amazed by the lack of warmth. "My name's Sid." Peter scrunched up his face before cocking his head to the side, eyeing the man with curious eyes.

"Sid? Really…?" The boy cackled softly, his laugh contagious and delightful to Peters ears.

"Yes, my name is…ridiculous." He laughed and flailed his arms around gently, Peter frowned again, noticing just how the boys accent slipped into an American one around the word 'name' and 'ridiculous'. "Trust me it's much better than the name my parents gave me." He smirked and winked, making Peter laugh like a school girl to his embarrassment. Sid skipped to the counter, smiling at the women as he ordered the drinks. Peter span back in his chair, crossing his legs and sighing.

"_Thank god_ my parents had nothing to do with my naming…"


	2. Chapter 2

"So when are we going to meet your boyfriend Pete?" Peter looked up from the dinner table, glaring at Natasha who was trying to hide her smile. He knew she knew; she knows everything about everyone. He didn't mind talking about Sid, but now wasn't the time. Steve immediately sat straight, anger falling over his face before he stood up from the table.

"You have a boyfriend?" Natasha ducked her head, unable to look at Peter any longer; Bruce continued to eat, knowing too well that it didn't concern him while Thor just looked to each Avenger in confusion. Tony and Clint didn't even blink at the news.

"Guys, he's 20-something I think he can have a boyfriend." Tony spoke without his eyes leaving his plate. "Steve, sit down your foods getting cold." Peter could hear Tony kick Steve under the table. The super soldier jumped from the contact before he slowly sat down in his chair. Almost everyone returned to their meal then all except Steve who had lost his appetite suddenly and instead chose to stare at his son with cold, dead eyes.

"You are courting Son of Stark?!" Thor looked genuinely happy for Peter as he finally understood. The youngest Avenger nodded and the god sat straight, ignoring all the looks he got from the remaining team "Well I must say congrats young one!" He threw his hand onto the table, making everything shake and jump from his power but everyone was used to it so nothing was said about it. "We must meet him!" Peter dropped his fork, sitting back and laughing softly.

"I don't think he's ready for that yet Thor." The god looked at him with sad puppy eyes. "No offense, you're a great…god and everything it's just that I don't want to scare him off."

"When did you meet him?" Bruce asked, picking at the food on his plate curiously.

"About four months ago in a coffee shop…he noticed me from one of my books." Peter noticed his dad smile then but Tony said nothing else as he was far too afraid if Steve would notice. Sadly for Peter, Steve did observe something. The super soldier cleared his throat, gaining Peters attention from across the table.

"You sound pretty serious about this guy…" He clenched his hands as Steve spoke. "Does he have a name?" Peter rolled his eyes.

"His names Sid, he takes photography and art courses in one of the most highly respected University's in America. He works part time building engines for cars and he loves and designs comics for his room-mate Helena…enough information for you?" Steve's jaw clenched and silence fell around the table.

"Peter I'm just trying to look out for you-"Peter punched the table, cutting off his father from continuing and shocking the other avengers to silence.

"Well don't! I'm old enough to fuck up my life by myself without your input!" He stood from the table, sending his chair back so it smashed against the wall before storming off.

"Peter!" Steve called after him but when he stood to follow his son Tony grabbed his arm. Steve was strong enough to rip out of his husbands hold but he knew better than to do so.

"You follow him and you're just going to anger him more…leave him be Steve." Tony loosened his grip ever so slightly.

"…don't you care about him?!"

"Of course I care about him but he's not a soldier Steve. He's a kid, he's _our _kid.…" Tony shrugged, giving Steve one more shove before turning away, the food on his plate forgotten. Natasha sighed, lowering her food and wiping her fingers along the table.

"Clint and I are having a house warming this week; you might have a chance to meet him then. But even if he doesn't come…you should wait until Peter is happy enough to introduce you to him without forcing your judgment on him." Natasha stood up, leaving the room after Peter with a quick but steady speed.

"She has a point…" Clint spoke up then. Steve's head span to the older assassin, his eyes narrowing even though the man couldn't see him.

"You can't be serious?" Tony leant forward then.

"Why not…? You make sure everything else is destroyed in his life."


	3. Chapter 3

"Pete?" Peter said nothing for a minute. He sat up on his bed, the display of his call hanging in the air in front of him like magic, but it was just another cruel piece of technology made by his dad. The young adult fumbled with the controls for a second, putting the whole floor on to loud speaker before speaking.

"Hey Sid…" Peter whispered down the phone line, knowing well that any of the Avengers could hear. He placed the phone on the bed side table before lying down again. The clock displayed the early time of 4 in the morning, he hated himself inside for waking Sid up but then again his boyfriend said any time, any place. He trailed his fingers lazily down his stomach, enjoying the sweet scratches it left on his tanned front.

"Why are you whispering?" Peter opened his mouth and thought for a moment, propping himself up on the mattress and running his hands over his shins.

"I'm, um camping." He closed his eyes at his stupidity, hitting his forehead on his palms and repeatedly knocking his heavy head on his hands.

"…you're camping?" Sid sounded unimpressed.

"Do you still keep in contact with your parents?" Sid didn't say anything immediately.

Peter could hear the man stand and grumble under his breath followed by the distant hiss of a kettle.

"Well, you know I didn't grow up with me da." Peter could feel himself smile; Sid's accent would occasionally flutter into a Scottish one instead of his usual elegant upper-class twang. He never did explain why but Peter loved it. It was usually when he was tired; it cheered Peter up immediately regardless of the situation. Sid cleared his throat; sniggering under his breath as he stretched. "Well…me ma was difficult to deal with. She 'ad one hell of a temper and a lacking self-esteem…she was quite an odd ball but I looked past all of that, I had to I was her son." Sid swore as he dropped something, the hollow shock of the metal making Peter jump a little. "She took it very harshly whenever someone would call me names; she had been bullied when she was but a child and didn't want the same thing to happen to me. But I didn't care. So you can imagine that we fell out a lot of the time." He smacked his lips together. "Eventually it was time I moved out and did my own thing…I sure as hell was old enough to do so, so I did. I wanted to find me dad and get both sides of the story. I wanted to see what I got from him besides this terrible Scottish accent…" he sipped noisily before continuing. "Me ma said she would never speak to me again if I went looking for him." Sid swallowed loudly, clearing his throat. The only sound to interrupt was his loud, almost angry stirring. "I never did find him. It was like he just disappeared from the face of the earth and when I went home…I didn't have a home to go to." Silence filled the air then and was left uninterrupted for a very long time.

"Sid…?" A sniff followed on the other line. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine sweetheart…nothing time can heal right?"

"I suppose so. How did you deal with it? Being…abandoned like that?

"Like shit!" Peter smirked sadly as Sid laughed it off. "In all honesty I was broken for a while. But times a great healer and I had almost all the time in the world to fix myself. It didn't take too long thought, I was always alone as a child so my independence was what I had to rely on." Sid sniggered as he remembered his childhood before cleaning his throat of the weak cold he was gaining. "Strangely enough…I ran into her a few years ago. I blame our familiar taste that I saw her at an art gallery and things were...awkward to say the least." Peter cackled softly. "She writes to me now…says she wants me to come home, but i told her no."

"…what's keeping you back?" There was a long silence on the other end before Sid replied.

"Well…it's you Pete." Peter's cheeks turned bright red and he ducked head in embarrassment. The silence only made Sid laugh. "Sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you like that..." He sneered slightly but the silence returned once more. "It's been a long time since I have seen her in person." Sid whispered the last sentence more to himself than to Peter before finally it was followed by a rough, tired sigh.

Peter frowned before wrapping his quilt over his shoulders and standing from the bed and shuffling out of his room and across his floor to the kitchen.

"…maybe you should make amends?" Sid laughed loudly. "I'm serious. I mean I couldn't imagine not speaking to my parents in a few days never mind a few years even _if_ I hate them sometimes. And it's not like you'll be losing anything…maybe she'll be happy that you're doing well. I bet she'll be really proud of you and don't say you don't care what she thinks because you _do_."

"…I'll consider it, but what about you sweetheart? Are your family still driving you crazy?" Peter scoffed loudly. "I'll take that as a yes then."

"I know but it's nothing compared to you-"

"But we're not comparing ourselves to each other are we? We deal with things differently. We're different people…You can't seriously consider my life harder than yours? If you had my thoughts and dreams maybe we could compare but you don't, you can't, you're only human Science Boy." Peter smiled as Sid went on. He was a genius and Peter found intelligence _so_ sexy. "Peter… you still there?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm still here…" He stretched on the bed before glancing at the clock once more to only confirm his paranoia of the early time.

"Pete…I love hearing your voice and everything but it's four in the morning. I'm picking you up in three hours to go house warming shopping, remember?" Peter giggled.

"I'm sorry…I must get my nocturnal instincts from my dad. You'll think about what I said?"

"Aye and you'll think about what I said?" Sid yawned, drinking noisily again as he waited for an answer.

"Sure. See you later Sid." Sid murmured inaudible nonsense before hanging up; leaving Peter with a thick greedy smile on his lips. The boy turned on the lights as he reached the kitchens doorway with a simple wave of his hand. Instantly he jumped a foot in the air as the two of the world's most skilled assassins in the world nested there.

"GET OUT!" Neither of them even flinched and instead they continued to drink their coffees and eating the biscuits that sat in the middle of the marble table. Well, at least Clint was eating them. "Fucking assassins…" he spoke under his breath.

"Watch your language Pete." Clint warned the teenager; his voice bland and monotone like it usually was. The short male assassin was covered in sweat, his bow equipped and his body was dressed in black SHEILD uniform. He probably just returned from a job while Natasha was wearing an oversized shirt (most likely Clint's) and navy pyjama bottoms which were also too big for her short, curvy body.

She was the only one of the two looking at him; Clint remained gormless, his pale eyes staring out into the air as he propped himself up with his arm, while his other hand was filling his mouth with the many sweets and goods that were piled high along the table.

"Funny, I thought his voice would be softer." Natasha crossed her legs before drinking from her cup once more. Clint looked at her; his eyebrows crossed.

"Did you really? I thought it was going to be heavier." They both began to bicker and argue childishly over Sid's tone of voice.

"Stop, stop it, just stop!" the two assassins looked at him in annoyance. "…why are you even here?" The two exchanged looks.

"We ran out of coffee-"

"-and biscuits." Clint held up his hand, a few of the crackers fall from his hand onto the table.

"We've not got a lot on our floor, so we thought we would steal some stuff…Sid seems nice by the way." She smiled as her partner continued to eat.

"…would Steve like him?" Natasha cocked her head in thought and Clint paused in motion.

"I think Steve might like him more if you start calling him Pa again." Clint spoke. "No boyfriends are going to fix the mile long holes in your relationship with your dad."

"Okay _Doctor Phil_. When I'm old enough I'm out of here, so don't worry about our 'mile long holes'. As for Sid, he's a great guy!" The assassin shrugged.

"I do not doubt your word but regardless of what you say, Steve is going to judge this guy _hard_." Clint drank from the coffee cup. Peter grabbed one of the chairs, dragging it along the floor to the table before sitting with them. Natasha cleared her throat.

"So he's coming to our house warming?" She was smiling. Peter nodded and she threw her arms in the air. "Yay, we get to meet lover boy!" She sang, Clint mumbled in response.

"Can I ask you both for something…?" Natasha nodded; Clint rolled his eyes but hummed in response. "He doesn't…he doesn't exactly get the whole, super thing." Clint sat up, his eyes slits in confusion.

"How…? You're Peter Parker, son of Steve Stark-Rogers and Tony Rogers-Stark, Spiderman, the youngest Avenger, etc."

"Well, he knows enough obviously and he knows about the Avengers but not about Spidey. He's _loves _heroes so he's going to be very…excited to say the least." They both nodded. "If you could be less assassin-like that would be great." He held his thumb up. Clint sighed.

"Listen Pete, _we're_ actually human…what about Thor?"

"He's visiting Jane." Natasha sighed.

"Great, so our house warming is me, Clint, you, lover boy, the jolly green giant and the founders of the Stark-Roger family tree…" Peter nodded sadly.

"It's going to be a blood bath."

"I know…I know." Peter mumbled before snatching away one of the biscuits.


	4. Chapter 4

"A blender…?" Sid asked, desperately trying to make Peter see reason behind their shopping experience. The younger boy poked the box in his hands, ignoring the stares his beloved boyfriend was giving him as he turned away. "But they're assassins; they can't cook…can they?" Sid questioned but only received a shrug from Pete.

"Well I have to get them something; they could always blend…people." Peter looked over his shoulder, finding the taller man looking down on him with a sweet smirk. He had grown out his stubble; instead of harsh and spiked it was curling and soft against Peter's skin. His cheeks were blushing with innocence and there was something about him that seemed different…different but good.

"Something useful could be good for them and I don't think a blender is a weapon honey." Sid took the box from his hands, pressing a soft kiss to Peters cheek before moving away to place the heavy item back on the shelf. Peter threaded his arms around Sid as he stretched up, inhaling his scent deeply and enjoying the man's laughter vibrating through his ribs. Sid turned around in Peter's weak hold, a large, smug smile pressed onto his lips.

"…what's up with you? Why are you smiling so much?" Peter asked softly.

Well, I did what you told me to do." Peter frowned and Sid took the opportunity to run his fingers through the younger Starks hair. "When I hung up this morning, I rang home." Peter smiled widely.

"Shut up!"

"My mother was happy to hear that I was still alive. We argued and bickered over a few things but some old habits die hard."

"I told you!" Peter sang merrily, jumping out of Sid's hold. "I was right and you were wrong, how often doe's that happen?" Sid smiled, leaning against the shelf.

"Not a lot of the time judging from your reaction…come on we need to find something." Peter sighed.

"We'll just get them a blender! Come on tell me more!" Sid raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend.

"...you seriously want to know?" Peter nodded enthusiastically, moving around Sid and trying to retrieve the same sickly pink blender. After succeeding he threw it into Sid's hands and waited patiently. The ebony haired boy shook his head and sighed. "…we're seeing each other this weekend." Peter couldn't hide his smile. "That's actually terrifying. Stop smiling like that." Peter scoffed at Sid's arrogance.

"Sorry it's just-I know how _bad _your relationship with your 'ma' has been and plus I can't believe you actually took on my advice." Sid shrugged, tucking the item under his arm before threading his free hand into Peters.

"I would expect the same from you." Sid dragged the smaller adult from the back of the store. "So who's actually _going _to this house warming?" Peter bounced a little as they got closer to the checkout desk.

"Well, me and you. Then there's Clint and Nat who are living there, Bruce and my parents…" Sid smiled widely, untying his hand from Peters to place the item on the table top.

"So I finally get to meet the infamous Stark and mesmerising Captain Rogers?" Peter growled.

"Don't say it like that it's weird and…fanboy-ish." Sid handed the women a handful of notes which she took in silence. "Wait, I was meant to pay half-"

"You don't have too." Peter squirmed at Sid's perfectness.

"Yeah but I feel like I should." Sid shrugged.

"Just give me the three hundred dollars and you would have paid half-"

"Three hundred dollars?!" He turned to the women. "It costs six hundred dollars for a _blender_?" Sid smirked.

"Tight ass, just buy me lunch then science boy."

* * *

"Don't pick at your hair you look fine." And Sid did look fine. Besides the horribly wrapped present tucked under his arm he was wearing a rich and well fitted black suit with white shirt a skinny grey tie that Peter bought him a few weeks ago. His feet were dressed in tan boots, laced with black and steel toed. He had trimmed his beard, leaving the short stubble along his jaw once again.

"Peter, it's wavy though…" the length of the hair began to bend into its natural shape which was horribly curly and monstrous to deal with. He reached up to pull at it again, only for his hand to be smacked away. "Okay ouch…" He flexed his fingers, admiring the red stain that Peter had left.

Peter kept his own outfit simple. White button up shirt, suit trousers and a thin grey tie. He knew these people which gave him the right to wear little to no formal wear. He took Sid's hand and dragged him towards the limo that would take them to Clint and Natasha's house. "Wow, it's so big." Peter turned to find Sid admiring the Avengers tower. The ebony haired boy looked up at the building like a child, his eyes bright against the lights of the huge building. "I can't believe you live there."

"Yeah…well thank god I have my own floor."

"You have your own floor?!"

* * *

"Oh wow you're the black widow!" Natasha frowned but took Sid's hand, shaking strongly despite her girly plum dress and neatly but curly red bob. Peter boiled bright red as his boyfriend smiled at the smaller women, regretting even inviting him for a quarter of a second.

"Nat is just fine." She smiled expressively, her eyes darting to the boy behind him. "So you must be Sid. Is that short for something?" Small talk wasn't Nat's strong point and from what Peter knew of Sid it wasn't his favoured subject either.

"Oh no it's just Sid thank you." Peter slid beside the taller man. "This is for you-"Sid fumbled with the pink box before holding it out to the tiny woman. She took it with a genuine smile, smoothing the rough edges of the wrapping as she held it close to her chest.

"Oh thank you, you guys didn't have too really. Come on in, you must be cold." Sid nodded and followed Natasha through the hallway. Peter took his time to admire the long narrow room. The floor was a dark oak, the boards remaining vertical to the way he walked and smooth with fresh varnish. The walls were tall, like the buildings you would find in Spain or Mexico but instead of white they were a soft cream, barely noticeable but a nice touch on Natasha's side. A few unpacked boxes lay against the wall beside Peter; the ones on top were torn open, revealing blades and pieces of guns and bullets piled on top of one another.

He sighed, running a hand over his eyes before following the two into the living room. The room was filled with people all dressed in formal wear and all unknown faces to Peter. He suspected them to be shield agents, perhaps old friends from the field or something like that. The floor of the living room was the same as the hall but three of the four walls were painted ox blood red. There were three steps up into the remaining of the house, the bench of a kitchen and gym equipment could be seen down the stretch of the room but his sight was caught off by the black rusted staircase leading off into the ceiling to the upper floor. To his left were two small leather seats, which were sat opposite a large steel fireplace, the wall they were facing was made of orange brick but most of its surface was covered with various shelves of different design and style, some were covered in books of different language, architecture and biography's. He knew too well that they would be for reference to targets more than entertainment alone and the spaces remaining were filled with weapons, old habits die hard it would seem.

Peter turned to the other half of the room; an impressive dining room table sat central and slanted ever so slightly to the left leaving a large walking area and stretch of green wall to be covered. On the table sat various presents, colour and height ordered like the precise assassins they were. Natasha slipped the badly wrapped pink present onto the table, ignoring the fact that it was sat with the green and blue presents.

"So where is everyone we actually know?" Natasha smirked but continued to brush her hands over the large bow on one of the presents, probably from Tony judging by the _amazing _wrapping, before facing Peter with a smirk.

"Well, Thor dropped his stuff off earlier before heading to New Mexico, Clint is stealing some stuff from The Avengers Tower and your Dads are trying to stop him." Sid couldn't stop smiling as he shrugged his hands into his pockets. "Do you two want a drink?" Sid looked at Peter for an answer but Peter shook his head.

"Nah thanks Natasha." Peter strolled till he was nested against Sid and by instinct the taller boy wrapped his arm around his back, tugging him into his warmth and purring darkly.

"I'm quite alright thank you." Sid reassured Natasha. "This is a beautiful home Miss Romanoff, you have exquisite taste." She blushed, running her hands down her sides before walking to Sid, patting his arm softly.

"Thank you Sid. I'm glad _someone _doesn't want to improve it with technology or shinny instruments." She eyed Peter playfully. Peter blushed.

"Hey don't judge me I thought you being a spy and all you would want a TV or something spy-like." Just then the doorbell went off. The three turned to the hall, all frowning in confusion before Nat spoke up.

"That would be the take out."

"You ordered take out on your welcoming night?"

"You thought I was going to _cook_?" Natasha grabbed a few notes from the bowl in the centre of the table and walking towards the door. Sid held a hand out, stopping her from continuing.

"I will get it of you would prefer?" Natasha's face blushed into a smile; she said nothing but held the money out to him. Sid took it with a sweet grin, uncurling himself from Peter and left the room smiling. Natasha instantly broke her bad poker face in a large Cheshire grin.

"He's _so _cute, I think I might cry." Peter laughed, leaning against the table softly and enjoying the rough material of the wood on his hands. Nat made small talk to a few of the colleagues and new neighbours and Peter watched in awe as she put on a fake smile. Once they left again, the smile fell and she twisted to speak to him again. "Where did you find _that_ kid? The God of please and thank you?"

"I'll have to check up on Thor on _that_ particular God" Sid wandered back in then, change in one hand and a bag in his other.

"Thanks Sid." She moved to take the bag but he held it out of her reach and instead pushed the money into her palm.

"If you show me where the things are, I'll help you set up."

"Are all Englishmen as nice as you?" Sid cackled, his face blushing bright red with embarrassment. "No I'm serious after meeting you I don't want to move in with Clint." Peter scoffed, moving forward and taking the bag from Sid who eyed him suspiciously.

"I might as well offer to help too." Natasha smiled, moving to the three steps. Peter grinned at his boyfriend. "I think she likes you." Sid giggled like a small child, twisting the curly ends to his hair nervously.

"That's one out of six then."


	5. Chapter 5

Eventually Clint returned, equipped with a small cacti and a rough first design of his bow.

"Turns out Tony and Steve have a great security system-oh" He turned to face Sid and Peter. His resting face broke into a controlled reheated smile. "You must be Sid. We've heard very little about you." Sid laughed nervously but said nothing else as he nested on the second step of the staircase. Clint walked to one of the shelves, allowing the cacti to sit on the empty space before attempting to move to the kitchen with as little small talk as possible between the agents. "Pete, where's Nat?" Peter played with the glass in his hand, not bothering to turn to face Clint as he spoke.

"She was sorting something out last time I saw her…" Clint muttered under his breath, jumping back down the three stairs in to their line of sight again. He had a beer in his hand, his navy jacket tucked away somewhere in the house now as he leant against the wall, his other hand still holding on tightly to his bow.

"That's a nice bow." Sid stated, making Clint smirk as he swanned around the room.

"Do you know much about bows Sid?" Grey eyes shrugged softly.

"I did a bit as a teenager…I favoured reading and art more though. I'm colour blind you see so I find art very interesting." Clint nodded taking a drink from his beer. "I take it you don't like small talk?" Clint shrugged.

"Neither does Nat."

"It's nice how close you two are…" Sid spoke, running his thumb across the top of his beer.

"What do you mean?" Sid drank from his bottle, smacking his lips at the sweet, sticky taste and squirming as it crawled down his throat.

"Well I'm no psychologist but when I asked about your preference for small talk you jumped to Natasha's taste." Clint frowned before shrugging in confusion. Peter sighed, rubbing his eyes and finally feeling the effects of his nocturnal state of mind.

"He means that you follow Natasha as a leader, a role model of sorts." Peter drank from his glass cup, feeling Sid's grey eyes smiling at him flirtatiously.

"God you two are one of the same aren't you?" Peter smirked softly before leaning into Sid's side and accepting his warmth.

"When are Dad and Steve coming over?" The two men sighed at Peters tone.

"Soon I suppose, Bruce will be here before them though I can promise that." Silence fell between them. Clint broke away, creating small talk between the last few people before they would make their exit for the night. "Well that's the last of them…guess Stevie and Tony will be as fashionably late as usual."

"Am I too early or too late?" All eyes twisted to the shadow in the doorway. Clint was quick to return to his drink however, a smile faint on his lips as he bid the final person goodnight.

"You're neither, come on in Bruce we won't bite." Peter answered.

"That doesn't mean I won't though, does it?" Bruce gracelessly entered the room. He had obviously made no effort with his presentation. But that was just Bruce, the man who owned three shirts and tens of thousands of the same black or brown trousers. Peter slid off Sid, allowing the man to stand from the stairs and hold out his hand to Bruce. "Ah, you must me Sid then." He accepted the handshake, smiling as nicely as he could.

"Doctor Banner, huge fan of your research by the way." Sid stuttered and Bruce just smiled warmly. Bruce looked at Peter.

"He's nice, witty I can tell." Clint scoffed.

"Bruce he's right in front of you, at least try to be sly." Sid slid back beside Peter, wrapping his arm around the younger boy. Bruce shrugged, tucking his hands into his jacket.

"It wasn't as if I was negative about him. Compliments are good for the soul."

"What crappy fortune cookie did you steal that from?" Peter questioned and Sid almost scowled at his boyfriend. Clint broke into a series of laughter and Bruce smiled widely before punched Clint's arm playfully. Pete nested his head onto Sid's chest, adoring the strange heartbeat that Sid had. Nat hopped down the stairs at that point, high heel in one hand and the house phone in the other. A smile brushed onto her face as she caught Bruce's eye but she quickly lost her happiness as she turned to Sid and Peter.

"Tony and Steve send their regrets but…they're not coming." Peter nodded and felt Sid's warm hand drag across his shoulders and down his spine. "I'm sorry Pete-"Peter laughed quietly.

"-hey this is your night. I feel sorry for you." He laughed nervously but stood alone. "At least they called…" Sid pressed his lips to Peter's forehead and the three eldest regrouped together, talking among themselves and trying to hide the main subject of Tony and Steve's rude act, but years of being Spider-man left Peter hearing all. Some things the assassins and scientist said made him want to laugh, but most things made him want to break down in tears. Sid nudged Peter softly, purring at the smaller boy in his arms before rubbing his cheek against Pete's.

"Don't blame yourself Science Boy" The brunet frowned at Sid but grey eyes just chuckled in return.

"Do you want to go?" Sid frowned.

"Wouldn't it be a little…rude?" Peter shrugged.

"They won't mind." Sid seemed unconvinced. "Hey guys?" The three older Avengers glanced at him, Natasha shushing Clint as they turned. "Do you mind if we head off?" Sid reddened with embarrassment but Clint and Natasha just laughed lightly which broke Sid's nerves slightly.

"Course we don't mind…it's weird you asked actually-very unlike you Peter" Natasha smirked. Peter sighed rubbing his face angrily, ignoring the nattering senses in his head. "You could do with the sleep actually." Natasha murmured quietly as she ran her fingers over the rim of her wine glass.

"He's a teenage boy what's the actual likelihood of him sleeping?" Bruce questioned making the two assassins smile behind their glasses. Peter unfolded himself from Sid, pulling away to hug each Avenger.

"Don't do anything I would." Clint whispered when he was about to pull away.

"You're a pig Clint." He patted the older assassin upon the arm one final time before looking back on Sid.

"It was a pleasure to meet you all." Sid shook Clint and Bruce's hand but when he was faced with Natasha he remained hanging, unsure on what to do. But Natasha was never one for waiting. Impatiently she pulled him down and kissed his cheek, unable to hide her smile at his shocked expression.

"Pleasure was all ours Sid...Don't keep Peter waiting." Sid nodded and swallowed loudly before rushing to Peter's side once more.

"She kissed me-"

"I know Sid."


	6. Chapter 6

"Is that a love bite?!" Peters hand was angrily snatched from his neck. "That _is _a love bite!"

"Wade, keep your voice down!" Peter broke free of the boys hold and yanked him down to the steps with him. Wade broke into a series of laughter as Peter fumbled with his collar. "And anyway his _room-mate_ wanted to practise her make-up skills…I was the only conscious being around at the time and I must have just forgotten it was on." Wade scoffed loudly as Peter shrugged of his gaze.

"Yeah right Pete." Peter sighed; running his thumb harshly across the fake bruise and showing the impatient boy the smear of brown on his thumb and fingers. Wade observed the grey and browns on Peter's fingers, his eyes following to the man's neck just to make sure. Surely enough, the stains of Pete's fingers left thick streaks on his pale skin. "Whatever." Peter rarely saw Wade anymore; not since he applied to the University and Wade had gotten a small paying job. Over the long period of time the boy had grown a weak stubble-based beard and dyed his hair a ridiculous and eye-catching blonde, his rebellious and ridiculous attitude makes up for the terrible fashion statement.

"So who's he lucky guy?" He smirked, leaning forward and removing a cigarette from his boot along with a bright yellow neon lighter.

"That stuff will kill you, you know?" Wade shrugged, lighting the end and taking a large drag from its tip. "…you know I have a boyfriend anyway-"

"Yeah and what did ma and pa have to say about your newly found escort?" Peter said nothing and instead stole the cigarette from his hand. Wade's eyes shot open as Parker took a soft drag and inhaled it into his lungs. Peter's eyes rolled back in pleasure as the smoke filled his insides and warmed him like an internal flame. He leant forward and rested his head on to his hand; taking one more drag and uncontrollably purring at the filling feeling it left him with. "Won't mummy and daddy have a heart attack seeing their beautiful and innocent son smoking his life away…?" Peter chuckled before returning the cigarette to Wade.

"I'm not as innocent as you think Wade…" Peter winked playfully at his blonde haired companion. Wade smirked before crossing his legs.

"Wow this guy's bringing out a side to you even I couldn't…he must be special." Wade twisted his head to the sky. Squinting to the sun and basking in the warmth of its rays.

"Aw…is Wade jealous?" He babied to the blonde and Wade smirked widely before allowing his legs to slip straight.

"Nah I'm incapable of jealously." He yawned widely, unaffected to Peters attempt to break him. "I miss this…we should do it more often."

"Or you could just go to University. " He was cut off by Wade's deep snigger.

"I don't have the right points to get into that-thing."

"…points?" Wade frowned at Peter who was sharing an equally concerned look. His confusion soon developed into sadness though.

"Wait, are you telling me it _isn't _like Hogwarts?"

* * *

"Sid!" Grey eyes jumped as Peter shouted at him.

"Sorry!" Sid struggled to fold the bed sheets to Peter's bed and ended up more lost in the hundreds of pillows and thick quilts. "Why do you even have so many pillows?"

"…they're comfortable." Peter fluffed the pillow in his hands. Sid was walking around the room; having been banned from helping. The ebony haired boy was drinking in the surroundings, unable to hide his smirk as he found a photo album lying within reach on the coffee table. He took it from the counter, enjoying the cut of it against his thumb before opening it. His smirk broke into a smile as pictures of Peter as a baby scattered across the pages. "Put it down." Peter babbled but Sid was far to entertained to notice. With pillow in hand he moved to Sid's side and in one motion slipped the book from his weak grip.

"Can I look at some more please?" Sid pouted

"No." Peter pushed the pillow into Sid's arms.

He glanced down on the page Sid stopped on. Unlike all the other ones this one had a singular picture on and it was taken only a few months ago. It was Peter in Tony's old lab. The thick black liquid of petrol oil was everywhere; in his hair, across his cheeks and splattered across his second-hand AC/DC shirt in messy strokes and spills. His longer brown hair had been brushed back with a smashed pair of goggles that gave him no aid other than the removal of his thick mane from his sweat infested forehead. An engine was sat on his father's counter before him as he tinkered and played with it, opening it, seeing how it works, why it works and what would make it better, lighter or even smaller.

Tony was in the shadow of the picture, over-looking and laughing playfully where Peter would make minor mistakes. Pete shook his head before closing the book and holding it close to his chest, the agony of a better time eating him up.

"Tony seems like an amazing dad." Sid spoke; playing with the pillow and keeping his fingers busy.

"…he isn't too bad." Sid scoffed at Peter's shy voice.

"What's your issue with Steve then?" Peter placed the book back on the table and snatched the pillow from Sid. "I only ask because he seems to be…cut out of a lot of pictures."

"He doesn't really approve of me."

"In what way-"

"-in _every _way." Peter snapped. "…I'm sorry it's just-I don't know he's hard to please." He huffed, feeling the adding weight to his already heavy shoulders.

"You mean he's hard to forgive you for the things you've done; whether you were putting yourself or anyone else in harm?" Peter threw the pillow in the direction of the bed before spinning away from Sid. "Even when you don't mean to put anyone in harm's way…" Sid purred softly and Peter crossed his arms; reluctant to face Grey Eyes as he spoke. With no warning Sid slipped his arms around Peters hips and pulled him into his warmth. The taller boy buried his nose into Peter's hair, smelling his ashy scent and the mixture of mint and lemon along with it. "You're a good son Peter. A better son than I am." He kissed Peters scalp, running his thumbs across the younger boys abdomen. "Things will be okay Science Boy…I can feel it." Peter tilted his head back, brushing his forehead against Sid's stubble kissed skin.

"You never base anything on your 'feelings' Sid. Is your mom having lasting effects on you?" Sid grinned. While Peter spent his weekend with Wade; eating ice cream and generally being idiots together Sid met his mother.

"You're really not going to let that go are you?" Peter shook his head and Sid giggled once more.

"Can I meet her?" Sid's arms dropped; allowing Peter to turn and wrap his own arms around the boys back and resting his head on his chest.

"Wow, one step at a time Pete." He growled almost with annoyance.

"But you know where I come from; who I get my crappy judgement from and my love for car engines…I want to know what makes you so special." Sid raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

"Special?" Peter nodded.

"I mean…you're not like everyone else. You seem way too intelligent and gentleman-like for someone your age." Sid didn't seem convinced. Peter sighed over dramatically. "I mean we haven't even had our first kiss-"Sid grabbed Peter's neck and pressed his lips onto his. Pete shrieked in surprise but very quickly calmed down and kissed back just as eagerly. But it was over too soon as Sid pulled back for air. The grey eyed boy swallowed loudly; scratching his jaw nervously with his lips shinning fresh with saliva.

"I wanted it to be this…amazing moment." He laughed nervously before continuing to scratch his jawline. Peter licked his lips; tasting the faint traces of cinnamon and salt falling onto his tongue, sharpening his senses all over followed by a final flow of chocolate. Sid blushed red with embarrassment, rubbing his jaw even more aggressively after another moment of silence passed.

"…was that your first kiss?" Sid shrugged at Peter's question; kicking the floor with his socks and allowing his eyes to fall to the floor.

"Was it yours?" Peter shook his head and Sid scoffed. "Yeah...sorry about that-"

"Don't be." Peter wrapped his arms around Sid's neck. Using his weight to his advantage he pulled the taller man down before planting another kiss on his drying lips. Sid kissed back hungrily; biting Peters lip a little too hard in return and a thick growl erupting from his throat. Pete ran his thumb along Sid's jaw, tracing the boys beard lovingly before trailing them into his straightened black hair, brushing his stiff hair away from his brow. Sid's hands slipped along Peter's hips, his thumbs hooking over the material of his jeans and catching along his bare flesh. Peter immediately began giggling and pulled off of Sid before burying his head into the boys chest to muffle his giggling. "Don't do that it tickles." He teased, dropping his arms from Sid's neck and sliding them down his chest.

"I got a little carried away…sorry." Sid smiled, nudging his head against Pete's own. Peter looked around his messy room, his bed was only half dressed and there was a mountain of obstacles in the way to the bed.

"…this is probably wrong place wrong time right?" He huffed and Sid chuckled in agreement .

"I just need a quilt and some privacy." Sid muttered, pressing a kiss one last time to Peters mouth. "Besides...I don't want to rush you." Peter choked on a laugh.

"Yeah right-"

"I'm serious!"


	7. Chapter 7

"Again." Clint, Peter and Tony growled in unison but Steve rolled his eyes at the head of the gym against the wall. Clint and Natasha were the first to get back on the floor and begin to do another 50 press-ups but Tony and Peter were less than co-operative. In fact they were more like spoilt children. Steve's glare fixed on his husband. "Tony give me 50."

"Is this pay back for making you try on those high heels last night?"

"Thanks for that Tony; I _really_ needed that mental image right about now." Clint spoke between push ups. Peter sniggered under his breath before moving to the other side of the gym. He grabbed one of the large leather bags from the floor and hung it onto the metal meat hook above him. He glanced over to the three men before punching the bag. Clint had finished the press ups easily and was focused on close contact with Natasha on the floor mats. Steve was fusing over Tony who (by Peters guess) was on his third press up and struggling.

Bruce emerged just as Natasha locked her deadly thighs on Clint's neck and twisted him into the mats body; shaking the entire structure of the floor and earning a thick moan from the marksman as he hit the floor hard. Peter glanced at the door, catching Bruce in the entrance with hundreds of letters in his hand. The older man was eyeing the young assassins with a questionable gaze.

"Hey Brucie!" Peter waved at the scientist over dramatically and thankfully he chose to ignore it. Tony awed at the sight of his friend and long term colleague.

"Bruce, save me!" He stood upon his knees and held his arms out to Bruce but Steve was too fast and quite harshly pushed Tony onto his back before nodding to the older man with a weak, formal smile and a glimmer of amusement in his cold eyes.

"Doctor Banner what pleasures do we have seeing you down here?" Bruce handed the captain a letter from his handful of papers.

"I'm just the barer of news actually." He stepped over the fallen Iron man and sat upon the bench. "Clint I have something for you." He waved the package at the collapsed assassin under Natasha. "Clint-"

"I'm coming just-give me a second!" He resorted to kicking out angrily but Natasha continued to keep a tight hold onto him. Once he calmed again Natasha smirked.

"Do you yield?"

"…yeah I yield." Natasha unwound from Clint's body before standing and practically skipping towards Banner. She plucked her own letters from Bruce's hand, her smirk forming into a smile as she tore into one of the envelopes addressed to her.

"I didn't know you had friends Nat." Peter joked before walking up to the gathering crowd around the scientist. She mocked him under her breath before a certain letter caught her eye.

"Pete I got one of your letters." She held up a green letter laced with gold trimmings and hand designs here and there. "From a certain God of Mischief…" She played with it until he snatched it from her. He re-read over the letter, confirming its addresser before tearing it open with shaking hands.

"Want to tell us why Loki's sending you letters Peter?" Pete rolled his eyes at Steve's question.

"Why? Well because I'm having a passionate love affair with him of course." Steve tensed as he stood beside Peter. "You'll be happy to know he's a gentle lover-"

"Don't joke about that Peter." Steve's voice was raised as he snatched the piece of card from his hand. "…this is empty."

"Wow nothing gets past you does it?" Peter asked but it seemed to only fuel Steve's anger. "He sends me a few empty ones to send back..." Tony scoffed, moving beside his son and husband and taking the card from Steve. His eyes danced across the green card, admiring the colour and angelic slender body.

"That's a bit sad isn't it?" He commented, eyes not leaving his hands. Peter swallowed a thick lump in his throat.

"…no one wants to be forgotten do they?" The team exchanged broken looks including Steve oddly enough. Peter took it back shyly, admiring the tint of glitter before pushing the card into his pant pockets. "Got anything else for me Bruce?" The man didn't say anything but only held out a white envelope to him.

"From the darling Mr Sid..." The team, excluding Tony and Steve wooed almost sarcastically as Peter took it.

"You met Sid?" Tony questioned Bruce, crossing his arms and frowning innocently.

"Um, yeah he was at Nat and Clint's house warming party." Tony shrugged sadly.

"Oh God you're kidding?! I had business with Pepper in France!" The team besides Steve frowned. Tony sighed, missing all the looks from his team. "I knew I should have ignored Pepper and went! I've done so before." Tony looked genuinely sad about missing his meeting with Sid and gave Peter an apologetic look. Bruce frowned leaning forward on the bench and casting his gaze to the youngest.

"Well that's funny…" Bruce turned to Steve but the blonde was picking at his bandages across his hands and knuckles. "Steve said you _both_ couldn't come for _personal_ reasons." Peter scowled at Steve who continued to glare at his hands. Tony eyed Steve sadly.

"…no. You wouldn't do that." Steve considered raising his head, but could only glance at his husband. "Y-you wouldn't-" He swallowed loudly, clearing his throat before continuing with a shaken voice. "You said that?" Steve tensed when Tony spoke. The millionaire's voice was weak, broken to everyone's ear and Peter watched as pain spread across his Pa's face.

"We were. You were on business I was-"

"Where were you?" Peter spat angrily before laughing nervously. Steve raised his head at Peter, a clear snarl on his face and his eyes cold. "I suppose kissing Fury's ass-"

"Watch your tongue!" Steve squared up to Peter, frightening the young adult back till his legs collided with the bench and he toppled over it's body. His head hit the dull surface, filling his head with a loud ringing before he bit back a wail.

Worry flashed into Steve's eyes but as soon as it was seen it was gone again. The blonde haired soldier stepped back, unclenching his fists as he wandered further away. Tony moved past the blonde, holding his hand out to his son. Peter accepted; pulling him up almost too easily.

"Are you alright?" Tony whispered and Peter nodded; unable to speak because his throat was too thick with emotion. Tony turned to Steve. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Steve frowned back.

"Excuse me?"

"Why are you avoiding your son? Why did you feel the need to drag me down with you when you decided to lie? Why do hate Sid, you don't even know the guy?"

"Shut up Tony!" Tony scoffed in disbelieve. "…this is not the time and neither is it the place." The blonde picked up his tan jacket from the bench and made his way to the door.

"Hey, where are you going?" Tony shouted at his husband. Steve didn't turn around as he was called, he didn't even flinch as he pulled the jacket around his shoulders.

"Out." His voice was harsh and cold.

"You're pathetic!" Steve froze for a moment in the door before slamming the structure shut angrily. The whole team released a sigh. Tony glanced at Peter, his eyes dark with sadness. "…I'm sorry kid." He huffed rather pathetically.

"Don't worry about it." He chuckled sadly. "I'll be honest though, I always thought this would come from you." Tony smirked, the sadness still strong in his eyes.

"I'd have to agree with our Spider." Bruce threw the remaining of the letters onto the bench. "Steve would have been my very last guess to…being like this." He gestured to the air. Clint held up his hand.

"Nat and I agree with Bruce." Tony crossed his arms.

"It's good to see how much faith my family and _son _have in me as a father." His smile fell quickly. "…I'll talk to him tonight Pete. Try and coax him into breaking or something." Peter cackled. "Steve's a hard girl to buy for but I'll find my ways." He winked at Pete but his eyes trailed to the thin line of blood dripping from Peters scalp. "You should see if you need stitches." Peter wiped his sleeve across his forehead, smudging the line of red and staining his white t-shirt.

"I'll be okay…" He shrugged. Natasha sighed before moving out of Clint's embrace and grabbing Peters hand.

"Come on, I'll stitch you up."

"I don't need them!"

"Don't argue with me Spidey."


	8. Chapter 8

"Mr Parker?" JARVIS spoke loudly over the noise in Peter's lab. Peter slammed pause on his laptop before lifting his goggles from his eyes and dropping the welding torch onto the burnt table before him.

"What's up J?" He glanced over the table before picking up one of the clogs to the engine.

"Mr Rogers is coming to your lab. Should I lock your door?" Peter scoffed but shook his head.

"No, that will be just fine thank you." He threw the clog onto the table with little care. He span in his chair childishly before sighing.

"So be it." Peter cackled quietly before standing from his desk. He moved around the room quickly; reaching the shelf filled with drafts and old leather bound books. The bookcase had over twenty books, each jet black and stuffed cover to back with pages and resources. Each book was worth a year of his life; showing progress as well as new inspiration.

Peter stretched high, taking the book from the top shelf and tucking it under his arm. He dragged himself to the island of the room before opening it at a fresh page. Once sat Peter picked the red pencil from the side of the table, admiring its sharp edge before twisting it around his fingers.

One clear image came to mind when he stared down on the blank and slightly yellowed page but he held back the want to draw as a strong knock came from the glass door. The door slid open after a minute of silence. The sound of footsteps followed soon after, becoming heavier with ever second as the soldier came closer to his son.

"Steve, what do I owe the pleasure?" Peter sent his pencil across the page with no real direction intended. The swift movement left a faint, blunt line stretching down the page.

"Tony sent me down to have a 'talk'…" Steve dragged one of the chairs from under the tall counter; twisting it so he straddled the seat.

"What's been on your mind then?" Peter asked, feeling more like a parent then he ever expected to. Steve smiled but Peter's eyes were busy on the blank page to notice.

"…shouldn't I be the one asking that?" Peter didn't say anything as he stretched across the table to reach for the literacy book at the furthest end. "I know you think I'm being-"

"Unfair…? disrespectful of my choices as an adult? Being as cruel and childish as I was when I was about eight?" Peter glanced at his Pa and for the first time in a while his eyes were not angry or judging. They were purely empty. The blonde lowered his gaze to the table and struggling to swallow the thick lump in his throat. Steve rested his arms on the table, rubbing his thumbs together in thought.

"I don't want you to be hurt Pete." He looked at his kid. "I know what loss feels like; it will kill you before you even know it and I don't want that for you. I nearly lose your father every day and it kills me that you're in the same position, every day fighting and saving people when you're as much in harm as they are. I knew it would happen one day but…I wanted you to be prepared for the heartache. It was one thing knowing you were Spider-man but it was a completely new thing when you- when you met Sid." Peter sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"…you've changed." He drummed his fingers on the table. "You're confident, wittier and so much more…human. It's terrifying." Peter sighed, pushing the two books away from him and facing Steve full on.

"And Sid, this is his entire fault I assume?" Steve shook his head. "…then why do you dislike him so much without even giving him a chance?" Peter picked at his stitches with twitching fingers.

"He could be a king; he could be an assassin; he could be the most innocent yet amazing person you ever met but I will only ever see him as the person that stole you from me and you're dad." Peter' movements stilled, his hand fell from his face and onto the table but he still was unable to look the man in the eye. He never considered it the way Steve had put it. He only ever thought Steve was being over protective, hateful to his son and his husband with the stress of the modern day. "You have to understand Peter." Peter was dragged out of his thoughts as Steve spoke. "Me and Tony have raised you from when you were a baby…you are _still_ a baby in our eyes. Or well, you know in my eyes." Peter glanced at Steve then, meeting icy eyes filled with the same cool glow with that of the tesseract. Steve shrugged, moving his hand from the table top and allowing it to slip onto his leg. "Tony will be Tony, he understands things better than me. He knows about you and you do have a stronger bond with him then me…I am just a science experiment after all." He smiled sadly; his eyes moving toward the stitch on Peters scalp. "I'm sorry Peter. I don't say it often enough but I do love you." Steve stood up, tucking the chair back where he found it before sighing. "I don't really have anything else to say...I wish I did but-well, I don't. Is there anything you wanted to get out before I leave?" Peter dint turn to meet Steve's eye. He was still processing the previous convocation. Steve sighed again, disappointment clear by his tone. "Very well then." He turned to the door to leave.

"Wait-"Peter jumped up, moving quickly across the room till he was opposite the Captain. Steve smiled weakly, raising an eyebrow and waiting for the boy to carry on. "Why didn't you explain this earlier? We could have saved so many unneeded arguments…"

"I was being difficult and…I knew you wouldn't bother to hear me out at the time." Steve admitted almost sadly. Even though Peter's first instinct was to argue against his Pa's word; there was a lot of truth behind what Steve was saying.

"Yeah I guess I'm difficult as well then…" Steve snorted a laugh, a smile pulling his mouth slightly at the corners. "Would you at least meet him then?" Steve crossed his arms and frowned in though.

"and if I don't like him?"

"…you'll just have to deal with it." Peter shrugged. The blonde froze for a moment before finally grinning.

"I guess I can do that." He shrugged. Peter smiled widely, not caring any longer for his angst and anger towards Steve. Peter moved in one quick motion then; he wrapped his arms around the Captains waist and rested his head on the blonde's chest.

"Thanks Pa." Steve hugged back slowly, resting one hand in his son's hair while the other held his back. The words felt foreign on his tongue, but he ignored the angry bitter after-taste and remained still.

They both knew the road was going to be long and difficult but they only had each other to blame for the last five or so months. They would have time later to fix the 'mile long holes' in their relationship as Clint would put it. "I think you should talk to dad though." Steve laughed softly, pulling out of Peters embrace and ruffling his grown son's hair.

"Tony and I are okay."

"You don't have to lie to me you know. I'm not five anymore." Steve frowned and Peter raised his eyebrows in shock. "You don't see it?"

"…see what?" Peter scoffed.

"Dad's miserable. He has been ever since we've-" Peter trailed off; fearing the end of his sentence but Steve finished it for him.

"…ever since we've been fighting." His eyes became icy once more as they glanced towards the exit. "I have a lot to make up for then don't I?" Peter didn't answer his Pa. "…set up a date then and we'll meet the guy but as for now I owe your dad a few lost anniversaries'" Peter frowned.

"But you're wedding anniversary is in August." Steve bit back a smirk, blushing red as he walked towards the door.

"It's a different type of anniversary Pete."

"Oh…" He nodded in understanding but his understanding was soon replaced with horror. "Oh god, get out now and don't say that ever again!"


	9. Chapter 9

"So next Thursday I'm meeting your parents?" Sid asked Peter, fidgeting in lounger of Peters rented apartment.

"Yes. We're going to dinner, we'll get a lobster or two from them and you can make friendly jest with my Ma and Pa." Peter mocked a terrible Scottish accent as he moved into the room with a peach in one hand and a chocolate mousse and spoon in the other. Sid sat up as Peter came near the sofa, allowing Peter to fall gently onto the cushioned cheap seat and cross his legs over Sid's warm thighs. He stretched over the long lounger and offered the mousse and spoon to Sid. Grey eyes took it with a warm smile, pulling off the lid while Peter took a large bite from the fruit in his hands.

"Are they actually going to be there this time?" Sid joked.

"Pa gave me his word." Sid's smile widened as he ate his first spoonful of mousse.

"Did things going well with your pops then?" Peter shrugged, pulling his legs back from the extension of the sofa and rotating so the soft side of his skull was resting on Sid's warm thigh.

"Could be better, could be worse…but we're trying."

"Then that's all that counts." Sid's eyes didn't leave the pot as he purred.

"What about you and your mother?" Sid shrugged.

"I told her about you." Sid trailed off, placing the now empty cup on the coffee table. Peter smiled.

"Oh yeah, what did you tell her?" Sid ran his fingers through Peter's hair, a thick smirk on his mouth.

"Just that I'm seeing someone…" Peter shook his shoulders before frowning.

"…she does know I'm a boy doesn't she?" Sid frowned.

"She didn't ask-"

"-so you didn't correct her?!" Peter sat up, turning around to face Sid. "Seriously, she thinks I'm a girl?!" Sid chuckled before sitting forward.

"It's fifty/fifty she never asked about my orientation." Peter scoffed.

"What the hell do you talk about then?" Sid's smile fell into a shy smirk.

"I haven't had a full convocation with her in a _very _long time…we have a lot to talk about trust me." Peter threw the half eaten peach at Sid, making the tall man laugh when it rolled off his shoulder and off the sofa

"…sorry-"

"That's quite alright Pete." He picked up the fruit from the floor before placing it onto the table beside the pot. A loud knock came from the door then, rattling the entire floor of the apartment.

"STARKSON I BARE GOOD NEWS!" Peter growled loudly, covering his face with his hands.

"Oh god I'm really not ready for Thunderbug this early." Sid frowned.

"Thunderbug?" Peter stood from the couch, stretching his legs and arms before walking lazily to the door.

"Yeah-Oh, it's my nickname for Thor." Peter looked back at Sid. He frowned as grey eyes dropped a few shades from his normal olive tone to one of dirty worn white. "…are you okay?" Peter walked back to Sid, falling to his knees to look into his eyes. Sid nodded but didn't reply. "Are you-"

"PETER!"

"In a minute I'm-I'm changing!" A thick laugh came from the door. "I have to get that; Sid will you be okay?" Sid nodded. Peter jumped to the doorway, unlocking the wooden door and holding it back.

"SON OF STARK!" Thor rushed under Peter, pulling him into his arms and lifting him into the air. "I COME WITH GREAT NEWS!"

"Thor I heard you the first time…" He was eventually placed back down again. He glanced into the living room but was surprised to find Sid gone. "What's up then Thunderstruck?" Thor was smiling massively and holding his arms out in great jest.

"Lady Jane is with child!" Peter blinked a few times; waiting patiently for the pun, but it never did come.

"You're going to have a kid…?" Thor just cackled loudly. "Well congrats big guy you've got yourself an heir!" Thor's smile fell ever so slightly

"Oh no that's not why I celebrate Peter! Now that Lady Jane carries my child, Father will allow us to marry!" Peter smiled and Thor held his arms out; allowing Peter to hug him with a choice this time. "We marry in a month's time!" His released the young boy, his eyes falling behind him and his smile falling. Peter followed his gaze, meeting Sid, fully dressed with his laptop bag around his shoulder.

"…you're leaving?" Sid nodded sadly, avoiding eye contact with Thor as he moved to hug Peter.

"I have an interview in 'alf an hour…better early than late." Peter nodded, pressing a kiss to Sid's cold cheek. "Besides, you have company." Thor frowned at Sid, his mouth agape in concentration. Peter weakly grasped Thor's arm to catch his attention while his other hand lingered against Sid's.

"Thor this is Sid Glen…" Peter moved his hand from Sid's; pressing it flat against his boyfriends arm but the young man refused to look away from Thor's eyes. Thor's lips cracked into a weak smile before he held his hand out.

"Greetings Glenson; Peter speaks rather fondly of you." Sid glanced down on the hand but didn't accept it. "…tell me if I'm wrong but I feel like we've met before." Sid sniggered as Thor's hand fell.

"What gives you that impression?" He joked but Thor remained solid.

"…you're eyes." Sid's laughter fell as Thor gazed even longer at Sid with immense fascination. "I've met only a few people with grey eyes…names are usually my strong point yet yours seems to escape me." Sid shrugged.

"You must be a mistake then." He shrugged his shoulders. "Well it was nice meeting you Odinson…and congrats with the child and marriage on the way." He smiled before wrapping his hand around Peter's neck and guiding his lips onto Peters in a short goodbye kiss. Sid slipped past Thor and out of the apartment, whistling to himself as he scaled down the stairs. The god continued to watch grey eyes until Peter slammed the door, cutting off his vision abruptly.

"You and Sid hit it off then." Peter spoke sarcastically but Thor missed the wit and shook his head in disagreement.

"I know him Peter." He pointed at the Superhero. "I know him…I just don't know where from or how yet."

"Alright then Thor, whatever you say-"

"I'm serious Starkson!" Peter nodded, not fully taking in the words before moving around the living room to clean away the lost clothes and scattered pizza boxes from the weekend. Like he expected, Thor followed like a dog. "He's trouble."

"Where's you're evidence _Odinson_?" He asked; stacking the boxes high on the table beside the forgotten fruit and empty pot. He caught Thor's dirty smile and cackle once more.

"My point exactly…how did he know I was called Odinson?" Peter opened his mouth to reply but he was cut off by his own thoughts. Despite Sid and Peters discussions not once did Peter ever mention Thor's last name. Hell, even the public had no idea of Thor's last name or heritage. Many people still considered Thor an alien never mind a God.

"Okay you have a point there but that doesn't make him trouble." Thor looked disappointed.

"Only my dearest friends and enemies know me by my last name. I seriously doubt Glenson is one of my dearest friends Peter." Peter sighed before rotating his shoulders, allowing them to fall as he held his head back. "…have I upset you Parker?" Pete cackled.

"Just a little bit Thor." The blonde frowned sadly. "You wouldn't like it if I spoke badly about Jane would you?" Peter bit back his anger but Thor smiled sadly. Peter frowned; sniffing loudly before wiping his shirt sleeve under his nose. "What are you smiling at?" Thor shrugged softly.

"Is Sid your own Jane?" Peter scoffed.

"Is that your weird interpretation of asking me if I love him?" Thor didn't say anything. He was far too interested now in Peters rented flat. The blonde was picking up old stained and used items', observing the inside before placing it down as angelically as he possibly could which was still heavy handed by any rate. "I'm too young to know what love is…plus it's only been about five months since we got together." He knew Thor was listening despite his interest in the mould growing on the walls and shelves. The blonde God turned to Peter with a small, chipped cup in his hand and a questioning look on his face.

"I only knew Jane for a day before I fell in love with her…" He shrugged, picking the green mould from the clay cup. Peter scoffed.

"It's different for everyone." He began to bite his nails. "How did you even get here?" He motioned to the door, a thick frown on his face. Thor followed his gesture and paused before sniggering under his breath.

"Jane drove me." Peter raised his eyebrows.

"...you mean Jane's still waiting for you?" He nodded; not catching what Peter was trying to say. A look of concern covered Thor's face before finally it sunk in.

"Oh Odin-"He dropped the cup and moved past Peter to the door with much haste "You'll come to the wedding then?" Thor hung by the door.

"Sure, now hurry before Jane kills you." Thor chuckled.

"It is not Lady Jane I fear; it is Darcy and her great mouth."


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey Kid." Tony winked at his son as he moved into the (now shared) lab. Peter put down the hammer and chisel before removing his goggles, hissing as his hair got caught in the strings of the pesky trap.

"Hey Dad." He waved lazily as the older man moved around the steel island.

"What _are_ you doing?" Peter smiled; rolling up his sleeves before picking up the large sharp and irregular stone piece.

"Bruce got it me. It has one of the rarest elements inside." Tony cocked his head to the side before reaching across the table, picking up one of the smaller shards and observing its colour.

"Something like Astatine then?" He picked at the grit before placing it back on the table. Pete shook his head.

"It's even rarer than that. It doesn't have a name so I'm calling it Osidion." Tony scoffed embarrassingly; covering his eyes as he laughed.

"As in Oh-Sid-ion…?" Peter chuckled but nodded.

"His birthdays coming up and we've gotten into a routine of making each other gifts." Tony awed almost sarcastically before crossing his arms.

"So what's Sid made you in the few months you've been seeing each other?" Peter reached under his shirt collar, tracing the familiar pattern of his necklace before pulling it off his neck and pressing it into his father's waiting hand. Tony frowned at it with questioning eyes.

"It's a pressed rose-"

"No, Pete it's a _dead _rose." Peter held his hand out and Tony only took a few tiny steps back, holding the amulet closer to his face and glaring at it's content. "What's so special about this rose then?" Tony sighed before rolling the necklace between his index finger and thumb.

"On our first date he bought me flowers, roses to be more specific. I refused to get rid of them so after a few weeks they began to fall apart and it killed me inside and Sid being Sid he noticed..." Peter ran his finger across the stone before sighing. "He took one when I wasn't looking; pressed it in a book before sealing it in glass." Tony sighed; rotating the round object in his hands gently.

"The first few months me and your Pa got together I would find him replicas of the stuff he had back in the 1940's." A smirk fell on his mouth in memory. "In return he sketched and painted for me." Peter smiled.

"When did it stop…?" Tony broke eye contact with the necklace and glanced at his son.

"It didn't." Tony sighed before placing the necklace back on the table. His dad sighed, his dark eyes falling to a wall and a smile brushing faintly onto his thin lips. Peter smiled before reaching across the table and claiming his necklace once again. His insides warmed when he glanced back at his Dad. As much as he hated his parents constantly throwing out their loud and sex-obsessed lives to anyone with ears. He loved moments like this, when he would catch the other out on what mattered. Love and affection.

Tony's eyes danced quickly to the huge stone in front of his son. It was clear he had made little progress with the hammer and chisel and only chipped the thick piece of stone here and there. "Isn't there a quicker way to open this up?" Peter glanced at the stone before him, his fingers still playing with the returned necklace as he glared at the grey and black marble.

"It's fragile as fuck, if I use anything electric based the whole thing will dissolve into the rock. What kind of gift would that be then?" Tony leant over the table in thought, his lips flickered into a smile at his sons foul mouth. He licked his finger tip before dipping it into the dust of the stone, bringing it to his lips once more. He smacked his lips and squirmed with the taste. It made Peter smile like an idiot.

"It's bitter."

"What were you expecting?" Tony wiped his hand down his shirt in disgust. "Rock tastes like rock, there's very little you can do about that." Tony rolled his eyes.

"Most rock is like soil, it has that kind of earthy taste to it. Or even salt; grits salty; sand is salty…but this is bitter like titanium, niobium, zinc or-"

"Yeah, yeah I get it but what's your point?" Tony reached across the table, knocking the large stone three times with his fist and in return received a thick almost hollow knock back.

"I think you're trying to chisel through steel blossom." Peter raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"But I can't cut though it! It will melt or dissolve or something weird!" Tony chewed in his cheek trying not to laugh. "So what's you're brilliant plan Tony?" The billionaire shook his head.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean…" He glanced around; avoiding his sons eyes at most costs.

"Oh come on you created an element for god's sake I _know _you have an idea." Tony smirked and Peter groaned loudly. "Do I have to beg for help or what?" Tony smiled.

"There is a theory. But it's highly experimental... " Tony sighed. "This is a pure metal. It's filled with microscopic holes all over. If you inject liquid nitrogen inside, it will freeze from the inside out. If you hit that it will break like ice with a sledge hammer." Tony made a small motion with his hands in representation of the hammer. "It's dangerous, we could lose an arm or a leg what's not to love about it?" Tony clapped excitedly and Peter laughed, standing from the chair and rotating his shoulders.

"I should find Bruce; he's more of the chemist then bother of us combined."

"Plus it'll be funny."


	11. Chapter 11

Peter smiled as he ran his thumb over the soft edge of his freshly made pendent. It was more beautiful than he ever imagined. Held against the flesh of his hand it remained its solid red but held up against a light it became a pale tone of ox blood he couldn't begin to describe. Within its hard flesh it remained freckled with orange veins from heat and restriction, the splits in its skin beautiful and warming to the eye.

It had its faults of course; the major one being its countless chips and cracks. If he would be picky, he would admit that it could have done with a varnish to remove some of the unsightly and much more noticeable splits. Instead of the perfect round circle he wanted; it chipped halfway with the chisel and liquid nitrogen, leaving it with a sharp and diagonal shard, much like a blade crafted from stone. The rough handiness of it created even more cracks inside, the sharp end remained pale orange while the rounded edge was the dark red he intended it to be.

He knew Sid would make playful comments on its likeliness to the philosopher's stone. Being such a potterhead after all he was bound to make some reference, but he didn't care. He put a lot of work into it and the crafting left him feeling good about himself...

A knock on Peter's door broke his concentration from the newly made necklace.

"Come in its open." He barely finished the sentence before it opened and Natasha walked through, a stern look on her face with Clint following behind sheepishly. Noticing who they were he balled up the emblem. Pressing it into his hand before sitting as suspiciously as possible. Natasha stood in front of him, her arms crossed and hip cocked out while Clint stood off to the side, leaning against the wall closest to the exit.

Peter smiled annoyingly. "What's up?" He asked with a sarcastic tone, his eyebrows jumping as he sang with joy. Natasha's eyes narrowed in disgust, her lip turning as he spoke.

"You know damn well what." She spat, wiping the smile straight from Peter's face. "Thor told us about Sid." Peters shock turned into embarrassing laughter. "He knew of Thor's name…" She walked closer till she was standing at his feet. "…want to explain how if _you _never told him?" Peter shrugged. "I don't think you're taking this very seriously Peter-"

"That's because you're over exaggerating. I mean come on you've met the guy!" Clint ducked his head away from Peter's eyes but Natasha kept her glare strong.

"…now that Thor mentioned it he did seem a little _too _interested in me and Nat-"

"Screw you Clint you spoke to the guy for three minutes." Peter interrupted, pointing at the marksman before crossing his legs over one another. Natasha scoffed, breaking her poker face.

"Peter he has you in the palm of his hand! If this was anyone else you would be the first to say-"

"Actually I wouldn't, you two always beat me to the punch. Hell even you thought I was on Loki's side when I was _twelve._" Clint shrugged his shoulders, scrunching his face up in disagreement.

"It was protocol-"

"It was Protocol to watch and stalk a _twelve _year old?" Natasha unfolded her arms.

"Stop changing the subject Peter." Her voice was much softer now; she broke her strong stance and slouched forward before sitting on the couch beside him. "It's not your fault after all. It's not like you need to defend him, you barely know him." Peter scoffed before crossing his arm.

"Natasha I grew up with you. I _know _when you're doing good cop bad cop." Natasha snarled and jumped up once more. "And you're wrong. I know him much more than you ever could with your SHIELD knowledge and I don't even care what any of you think!" He was lying. Of course he cared; he cared _way _to much about what people thought of him all the time.

"And why is that?" Clint asked as he moved to the door, hovering over it with rage in his eyes. "Why do you put him before your own family?" Peter grunted frustratingly.

"Why do I protect him when you slander him with no evidence; when you have no proof, just an accusation by some Asgardian oaf? I don't need a reason Clint. I trust him. I _love _him." Peter stood up from the chair, not bothering to hide his tears and anger. "Now get the hell out. You don't even live here any more so just get lost!" Natasha glanced at Clint, but the marksman was beyond any self-control now.

"…glad to know where you stand Parker." Clint left then without another word; so much unexplained anger was burning inside him that wasn't there when he entered. But the same could be said for Peter

The young boy sighed. He hissed suddenly as pain scorched across the skin of his hand. He lifted his arm and opened his palm, noticing that the gem had cut into his hand from his tight hold. The blood of his veins trickled down his finger tips and puddled in the well of his hand.

"Peter-"

"Get out now." He growled at the red head. She wasn't intimidated obviously, being a spy does that to you. But her eyes welled up ever so slightly, more so than he had ever seen before. Natasha nodded shyly, swallowing loudly before leaving the way Clint had.

He watched as her shoulders slouched forward when she moved out of the doorway; her head was in her hands and her body was shaking with violent tears. When she was out of sight the tiniest amount of guilt built up inside of Peter...but it was quickly replaced once more with the pain of his hand...

Where could he go now?

He was bleeding heavily and losing patience. Tony and Steve were an obvious no. To many question...

He couldn't go to Bruce, the doctor would tell Tony.

He couldn't possibly go to Natasha or Clint and it was unlikely that SHIELD would help.

Thor couldn't attempt to open a first aid kit, never mind apply it to Peter.

That only left him with one option...

* * *

"You're being awfully quiet." Sid smiled but Peter was reluctant to follow. He didn't bother questioning Peters injury's, knowing from other experiences not to bother when Peter had _that _look. Sid stretched his fingers, hissing as the blood made his skin sticky. "It's the best I could do with the limited supplies you have." Sid ran his fingers across the fresh bandage, his fingers dipping into the holes of the younger man's hand and entwining their different shaded hands. But as soon as the link was made, Peter snatched his hand out of Sid's hold. Anger flashed across the boys face followed by instant regret.

"…thanks." Peter murmured. He tightened the bandage covering his hand slightly. Sid chuckled lovingly before reaching out and holding Peters hand once more.

"You shouldn't do that; the blood will clot-"

"I don't care." Sid only chuckled more at Peter's rough attitude. He ran his index finger across the lining of the bandage, a soothing and sense of calmness washed over Peter like a cold salty wave that left no bitter after taste in his wound.

Sid released Peters hand and instantly it crawled under Peter's arms, he crossed them and lifted his legs until he could cross them. Meanwhile Sid stood from the coffee table, taking the alcohol and bandages away from the tabletop and moving it to the kitchen that was tucked away from Peter's sight.

"…Sid?" He asked quietly. Sid's humming came from the walls in reply. "…how did you know Thor's last name?" No answer came immediately.

Sid slunk back to the couch, in his hands he was holding a peach. As he reached Peters side he presented the fruit to him and the superhero took it with a shy expression.

"You'll find most anything if you look in the right places…" He spoke sadly before dropping into the empty seat beside Peter.

"Is that your special terminology for Google?" Sid chuckled deeply before stretching. Grey eye's arms wrapped around Peters shoulders and with no other words Parker was pulled into his rested his head on Sid's shoulder, shifting so he was leaning on to the taller boy more evenly.

"When you grow up on the road; with Celtics, Pagans and all other sorts; you learn even the rarest of information." Peter nodded, not believing him but nodding anyway. "…why do you ask?" Peter shrugged.

"Thor just said something…doesn't really matter anyway." He yawned. "That's another question; why did you freak out when Thor came over?" Sid chuckled nervously.

"I hadn't prepared myself for meeting a Norse god that early in the morning…why? Did Thor say anything?" Sid tapped his fingers against Peter's arm, his left eyebrow raised ever so slightly. Peter scoffed.

"He _may _think you're some evil being and Natasha and Clint _might_ agree with him." Sid smiled and Peter frowned. "…why are you smiling like that?" Sid shrugged.

"I didn't think I would be mentioned in the Avengers Tower never mind be considered a villain." Peter shook his head, mouth half-open in astonishment.

"You're a million to one Sid."

"You're too kind Peter." He spoke; completely missing the sarcasm. He leant his body against Peters, challenging him slightly as the younger man kicked the television a foot away. It fuzzed angrily before switching on properly.

**"Has Spider-man falling into his own web? We talk about the recent events including robbery, theft and assault. All things that Spider-man _used _****to handle…So we ask one question. Where is he now? Katie May reports."** Peter threw the peach hard at the TV, knocking it back and loosening the plug. The screen went black with a quick flash of white and silence filled the air once more. Sid didn't jump at the motion; instead he dug his thumb deeper into the bare flesh of his boyfriends arm reassuringly.

"Katie May's a bitch of a reporter anyway…" Sid mumbled and Peter couldn't hold back his chuckle, no matter how angry he was trying to remain. Sid smiled, pleased with himself at making his boyfriend smile. "Hey don't listen to them. I know how much you love Spider-man. Being a big young and sexy hot-shot like that it's difficult not to." He smiled and Peter smirked, gazing at Sid through half closed eyes.

"You find Spider-man hot?" A look of mixed confusion and terror covered Sid's face.

"….yeah…" Peter shrugged, blushing brightly. "Wait you're whole family are supers-Do you know who he is?" Sid unattached his arm from Peter and turned to face him fully. Peter adored the look on Sid's face. It was like watching a child in a sweet shop. Parker didn't dare speak if he started laughing but nodded behind his clenched hand. Sid was stunned to silence, which very rarely happened.

"Sid…Are you still there?" He waved his hand in front of him but the older boy continued to gawk at him. "Well, when you're ready. I'm going to order sushi-"

"You know Spider-man?" Peter shrugged.

"…Spidey and I are on a first name basis yeah." Sid leant back, his eyes not on Peter any more and his jaw hanging. Peter reached out and pushed his limp jaw shut. "Do you want Sushi then?" Sid sighed, his shoulders slumping forward in defeat.

"Sure. Only the good stuff though, no fake chicken balls and sour sauce" Peter already had the phone pressed to his ear as Sid finally finished.

"That's Chinese honey." Sid shrugged.

"It's all the same really…"


	12. Chapter 12

"Dad, Pa, come on! We're going to be late!" Peter struggled to fix his cufflinks and swore under his breath as he pierced his flesh for the hundredth time that minute. The sky was becoming navy with the fall of night and the city became lit with the thousands of different coloured lights. Peter growled before throwing the cufflink on the kitchen worktop, failure bubbling in his stomach.

"Need some help…?" Peter looked up, his face suddenly set like stone as he met eyes with Natasha. He said nothing but nodded, taking his hands and swiping the cuff off the table. He played the stone between his finger and thumb before moving away from the table and pushing himself back. She entered sheepishly with her head held down. When she stood at his feet she took the small cufflinks from his much larger, clumsier hands. She did it quickly and quietly with accurate precision all while keeping her eyes away from Peters darker ones. "I won't apologise for caring about you Peter…" Peter sighed as the lady whispered.

"I never asked for you to care. Also you could have just lied and talked dirt about Sid behind my back." Her hands froze on his wrists. Natasha glanced up at him, her eyes glassy with tears.

"Clint wanted to. He was more than happy not telling anyone. He wanted me to keep my mouth shut, bury my head in the sand while I watch you fall apart. I can't and I won't do that Peter. You of all people would know that…" Her hands tightened for just a second before falling to her sides. "When you said you loved him yesterday. The very last strand of my sanity left…do you know why?" Peter said nothing and Natasha scoffed. "It doesn't matter what I say, it doesn't matter what we do and it doesn't matter what evidence we show you…you're so strung up in love you'll defend him till you're dying breath and you know what? You will always be weak when you're in love." Peter crossed his arms, pulling free of her warm touch.

"I never wanted to choose a side Natasha. You made me chose between my family and the man I love, my future, my career, and my friends. Sid is the only normal life I have. I thought you of all people would understand that…" He scowled at the older woman who swallowed loudly in return.

"But when have we ever had a normal life Peter…?" She whispered, reaching up and pressing a hand on Pete's cheek. Her thumb ran over his cheekbone and she stuttered a weak, sad laugh. "I wish I could be happy and accept him…but I can't." Peter rolled his eyes, but as doing so he caught familiar blue eyes in the doorway.

"Pa…" Natasha's hand shot back by her side, she spun to meet Steve before clearing her throat, diverting her gaze to the floor once more. Steve's glare jumped between the two before resting on his son. Peter played with his cuffs before moving around the island, moving closer to his Pa. "Where's dad?" Steve tucked his hand into his suit trousers and rolled his shoulders. But before he could answer a smaller man came into view.

"I'm here." Tony popped into view, jazz hands and all. Natasha gave Peter one last glance before turning and leaving the room, her head falling as she squirmed past the Captain and Iron Man. Steve's eyes followed Natasha as she curled around the final corner. His frown shifted to Peter and Tony followed after the redhead in confusion.

"What was all that about?" Peter shook his head, rubbing the bare skin on his knuckles before clearing his throat.

"Nothing important…come on we're running late as it is."

* * *

Steve sighed, running his thumb over the rim of his glass.

"And I thought _we_ were late…" Tony leant over the table so his lips grazed Steve's jaw. There was amusement in his tone and it sickened Steve slightly. He stood up from the leant position, glaring down on his husband from a taller height.

"Do you mind? Peters having enough trouble as it is without us mocking him as well." Tony rolled his eyes before drinking his scotch sourly. Rogers glanced down the lounge, avoiding any preying gaze and setting his eyes specifically to the glass doors. He watched worryingly as Peter wandered back and forth, his eyes jumping to the door whenever someone would walk through. Every time it wasn't Sid his son's heart died a little more. The younger Stark's eyes became darker with every disappointing second. It pained him to see Peter so angry and upset. It hurt him even more how (like Tony) Peter refused to admit that disappointment. "…something's wrong with Peter." Tony scoffed in a mocking fashion.

"Of course something's wrong, his dates late." Steve shook his head.

"No not that. Earlier today he was in the kitchen with Natasha, she mentioned the word…love." Tony hissed as he finished off his drink.

"So?" He asked in a husky voice. Steve did a double take on Tony, his face twisting in horror and disbelief for a fraction of a second.

"Tony I don't think you understand-"

"I understand Steve. You think from what you overheard that Natasha is worried that Peter is in love with Sid, the boyfriend that didn't show up." Steve looked at Tony; his husband's eyes were wide but warming to look into.

"Aren't you worried?" Tony chuckled warmly, pulling off of the bar and standing closer to Steve.

"Something you forget Rogers is that Peter has us for parents…he's not stupid and he wouldn't fall in love with an idiot. As for breaking his heart…" They both glanced towards the door. Peter had stopped moving now; his eyes were on his phone and a confused look on his face. "…well, there's little we can do about it. Only ease the pain." Anger flashed across Peters eyes until suddenly with little explanation he hurled his phone at the doors. His action shattered the glass of the door, leaving it with a thick crack and blistered body, the walls beside it had also cracked with impact. The women of the room screamed and Tony practically jumped into Steve's arms as their son re-entered the room. The young boy's anger was replaced almost instantly with his trained poker face. He nodded at a few of the staring people, smiling when eye contact was made only to drop his head a moment later.

"Hey." He stated calmly once in from of his parents. Tony caught eyes with the manager to the lounge. He smiled but the man's face was red with rage at the younger Stark.

"I've got to go. Mangers pretty pissed off but it's nothing a thirty thousand cheque can fix." He kissed Steve's cheek and ruffled his sons head before shuffling away to the feet of the broken door, leaving Steve and Peter alone at the bar. Steve chuckled under his breath as Peter leant against the bar wall beside him. His son's cheeks were red, not with rage but embarrassment for acting like a spoilt brat.

"Letting go of a little built up rage there?" Peter looked back at the shattered remains of the door before snapping his head back in self-hate.

"…Sid can't come." He spoke bitterly, chewing his nails.

"…the reason being?" Peter shrugged.

"His roommate fell ill. She was told if she loses one more day at her job they're going to fire her…so he covered her shift for her." Steve smiled.

"He sounds like a nice guy." Peter sighed, running his fingers over his eyes tiredly before laughing almost in anguish

"He's the best."


	13. Chapter 13

**Super long paragraph guys!  
Had to break it into three whole parts and I'm sorry I haven't been updating recently. Had a whole bunch of crap to do and I've started watching Supernatural, so I'm emotionally broken down like an idiot and I'm crying and whatever, you don't care.**

**-Hazel**

* * *

Peter sighed angrily, swinging his legs to distract himself as he gazed down on the few people who were awake at three in the morning. It had been a while since he did this; this being him perched high on a rooftop where he would just sit, admire and watch the people of New York.

Ever since Spider-man had become a world-wide known superhero, he couldn't swing from building to building without thousands of people calling him for photos, signatures or help with the smallest of tasks. He wasn't one for complaining…he loved helping people and all but in the last year or so Peter could feel himself becoming drained of a Superhero lifestyle. He no longer felt like a human, he felt used like a dirty rag. An obsession for people instead of a figure of justice.

But what could he do?

He couldn't throw in the towel, destroy everything he built up for himself, so many people would be in danger and so many more would be disappointed, including his own family. The tabloids would find a way of blaming the Avengers, maybe even blaming Peter Parker the genius son of billionaire Iron Man and the American hero Steve Rogers; he couldn't help but snigger at the irony of it all.

So without the option of leaving that left him nowhere better. He couldn't go on like this for the rest of his life surely. He wouldn't ever tell them but his parents were getting old. Tony's hair was tinting grey at the sides; the years of the nocturnal sleeping pattern were turning against him. His skin was washed, his veins strong under his skin, his bones weakening with every day that passed. Peter didn't want to end up like that, ever.

The boy sighed once more, standing from the ledge and stretching till his bones cracked and the suit slid around his harsh skin. He leapt; releasing a shot of the web mixture just in time to stop him falling to the gavel below him. He wandered silently, finding and stalking more people until he suddenly found himself somewhere oddly familiar.

He was perched on short block of flats opposite a street dedicated to colour and labels. Opposite him dead was a tattoo parlour, the tattoo parlour Helen worked at. The lights were still bright inside, a few men and women inking skin while others fluttered around with genuine smiles. But his eyes were drawn to the figure standing in the doorway. Peter could just make out the boy that was missing at dinner. He wasn't lying then.

Sid had black dress pants on and a white button up shirt, sleeves rolled up. Hung over his tanned lower arm was a thick woolly blue hoodie, a gift Peter gave him. He couldn't help but smile at the well-dressed man. He must have been half ready when Helen asked him to do her job for the night and caved with the pressure. There were a few things that showed Peter Sid's hard work over the last six hours. Grey eyes chest and stomach were drenched with sweat, allowing the white shirt to cling to him like a second skin. His hands were stained with various different paints and inks and his hair was clutching to his neck with even more moisture.

Sid was clutching the doorway, his knuckles bright white with rage while he screamed at someone out of sight within.

"Tell Helen she can kiss her job goodbye if she thinks of sending _you _here again!" A rough voice called from within.

"Screw you Frank!" Sid released his hold on the wall, grabbing the open door and throwing it into its hold. It shook violently but did nothing else as he stormed away. He struggled to fix the blue hoodie over his arms but eventually got there as he crossed the empty street.

Peter followed him slowly, stalking over the roofs and remaining a few steps away. He watched as Sid pulled out his phone, tapping away at the screen before pressing it to his ear. Peter's earpiece filled suddenly with the sound of Sid's ringtone. He lifted a hand, smacking the ear piece and accepting the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey Peter, I've just gotten off the job." Peter froze for a second before jumping across the rooftops to the opposite road, scurrying after Sid while maintaining a safe distant.

"Oh, well that's good then." He watched as a smile slid over Sid's face. They boy slowed as Peter spoke to him, tucking one hand in his pocket while he struggled to not grin like an idiot.

"I still feel very bad about tonight so I thought I would start making up for it. What do you say? Pizza and a beer, we're even?" Peter chuckled almost dryly.

"You're too generous Sid. But I'm going to have to pass." Sid's smile didn't fall as he reached an alley.

"Can't blame a guy for trying though can you?" He froze on the road suddenly his smile falling into nothing. His head snapped to face the alley beside him. Peter stopped too, tucked away behind a wall and peering over the edge suspiciously.

"…Sid?" He didn't reply. Grey eyes continued to bore holes into the dark alley beside him. From where he was positioned he could only see deeply into the back of the boys head along with the seemingly endless slum. "Sid, you still with me…?" Still no reply came from Grey Eyes lips. He turned to face the alley fully, his free hand moving out of the pocket and clenching tightly out of instinct. A wolf whistle broke into the air and Sid let out a weak and panicky intake of breath.

"…I'll call you back." Sid threw his phone to the floor and took off in the opposite direction to the alley in a full sprint. A loud and taunting laugh filled the air.

"RUN FOREST RUN!" Lights shone from the alley and the roaring of motorbikes filled the night with sound. Two black off-road bikes sped off after Sid; playfully weaving in and out of no one's way and continuing to scream and shout. Peter growled under his throat before leaping off after them, fear and anger driving him on.


	14. Chapter 14

**Ah this was a nightmare to write. Enjoy anyway.**

**-Hazel**

* * *

"COME ON GLEN!" Sid collapsed alongside of the building, he tucked his legs under himself, grabbing his knees to stop them slipping out. He couldn't control his breathing, his hands were shaking and his legs were doing that dreadful twitching whenever he was nervous. He listened as they abandoned the bikes. The engines were killed and the sound of their boots filled the air around him, covering him like a cloak of beatings soon to come.

They promised to leave him alone the last time. They promised every time though and things had never changed before.

"GLEN!" Sid jumped as the bin beside him rumbled. His eye jumped to the lid of the bin, perching over the top was one of the boys. He had off white hair and matching fogged eyes. A dirty yellow smirk on his mouth with thick, sharp canine teeth on show, snarling and frothing at the sight of his prey.

"Found you little boy!" Sid gasped, struggling to find his footing as he scrambled away. Grey eye's heartbeat was in his ears as he continued to push himself further through the narrow walkways.

Sid didn't want to face them, not today of all days.

He turned to his right onto another small alley, but was cut short as a dark figure blocked the way.

Sid froze, his hands pressed flat against the close walls either side of him. He glanced behind him, another boy standing closely behind. He was trapped in the thin passageway. The one in front of him rubbed his hand, the brass of the knuckle duster shining brightly against the light of the muddy moon. Sid pointed to the boy in front of him, panting slightly from the running.

"I don't want to hurt you kid." The boy just laughed before running towards him. Sid fell to the ground, grabbing the thug by his knees and throwing him over his shoulders before taking off.

"He's getting away!" He heard one of the older ones say before scrambling after him.

Sid slid down the stairs to one of the many main streets. He didn't bother to look as he ran across, the muscles powering him faster to the other alley and he found himself flying through the thickening night.

Sid ran another twelve paces before meeting a dead end.

The gate before him was tall and covered over the top with glass and shards of sharpened metal.

He slammed his fist into the wooden boards. Fear built stronger in his stomach than he could ever remember.

He rolled over so his back as pressed against the wood of the gate. Through the dark morning he watched as two figures slunk closer into the dark corner, trapping him like prey once more.

Grey eyes huffed, standing so he was supporting his body on his weak legs. He dug his hand around his body and a flash of hope filled him as he felt the familiar texture of his knife handle. He held his arm out and one of the younger boys whistled.

"That's an awfully nice dagger you've got there Glen." The youngest one flashed a dirty smile his direction, rolling the bat in his chubby hands. Sid scoffed, running said blade across the palm of his hand and around his fingers and thumb. "I'm going to have fun taking your pretty eyes out with it!" The second one growled at his partner.

"Knock it out Dick; we're just going to beat some sense into him." His pale eyes shifted back to Sid, a sickly smile sitting there now. "So how do you want to play this?" Sid chuckled sadly, throwing the knife into his other hand before pushing himself forward towards the older leader. Sid huffed at the familiar face and scars of the pale eyed man. Even after so many years off of the street he remained the taller one. The boy smiled before shuffling forward till they met halfway. He glared at the shorter man and the boy just scoffed, allowing his head to fall back softly in amusement. His smile had large thick canines, sharpened and slick against the weak lighting of the alley.

"Like what you see Sidney?" He cocked a thick eyebrow at the Grey eyes. Sid smiled sadly before cocking his head.

"…cleaning up after the sharks Chris? That has to be an all new low for you." The white haired man chuckled, his smile falling to a small grin. "How's your lad?" Chris shook his shoulders.

"Not bad for a whore. What about your boy?" Sid swallowed loudly and Chris's eyes gleamed with amusement. "His names Pete right?" The taller of the two released a weak growl from his throat, the grip tightened on his knife. Chris gasped in mock surprise, lifting his hand to cover his open mouth. "Oops, did I say too much?" Sid didn't see the amusement however.

"You will leave Peter out of this." Chris ignored him and purred instead, dropping his hands so the met his sides.

"I will? Well I'm just congratulating you Sidney! You've rallied yourself a good fuck there buddy-"

"Shut your mouth!" Sid snarled and it only fuelled the freak before him. Chris pointed to the alley they just came from and snarled loudly.

"You broke my new kid's nose! He's out of action for at least three months." Sid shrugged. "So I want _you _to take his place-"

"Not going to work Christophe." The blonde squirmed at the use of his full name. "But you already knew that didn't you?" Chris shrugged.

"Well it was that or I'll have to break your nose and a few of those ribs that are left…" He reached out and stroked down Sid's button up shirt, fingers tracing the scarred ribs beneath his flesh. "And maybe-"he shrugged; stepping out of Sid's reaching point. "Just maybe I won't give little Pete a visit." Sid's inhaled deeply, his hands shaking with rage.

"You wouldn't touch him." Chris scoffed.

"Let me guess, you wouldn't let me?" Sid marched forward and Chris took just as many steps back, keeping the space between them equal.

"If you even _mention _his name again, I will not hesitate to kill you or the rest of your sloppy group of sharks!" His teeth remained gritted and his hands tightly clenched into fists. Chris's pale eyes flickered dark with fear before he chuckled nervously.

"You're bluffing-"

"Do you _really _want to try me?" His voice was foreign to him, low and gravelly to his ears and the response on Chris's face was rewarding enough. Chris sighed and shook his head lightly.

"…you make my job so hard. But I'm sure you'll have some sort of excuse for your beloved boyfriend." He pulled his arm back, hand clenched and stolen knuckleduster ready but he was to busy gloating to remember Sid's fast hand.

Without a moment to spare Sid struck the knife forward, impaling the boy's leg before smashed his free hand into his chest. The undeniable crunch of his bones followed before the smaller man toppled backwards, collapsing onto the gravel of the ground. He ignored Chris's grunts of pain before turning to the last boy. The boy ran; his knuckles white with his strong grip on the bat as he swung it.

However the bat never met Sid's cheek as the boys feet slipped right away from him. Sid glanced down on the boy, the milky pupils filled with fear as they looked back before suddenly his whole body was hauled into the darkness.

His lungs cried out as he was dragged, his nails blunting with his attempt to pull against the powerful force holding him at his ankles but it was all to no avail. Sid could only watch in terror as the stranger was engulfed in the gloom and silenced with nothing more than a whisper.

Sid swallowed loudly. A cold sweat building across his skin as he slowly lowered himself to the floor, fingers were shaking as he picked up the bat. He adapted the bat in his fingers, positioning them in the right position for whatever was coming.

Suddenly a siren filled the air, to Sid's left the unmistakable blue glisten of a police car. Chris was panting heavily at the familiar ring to the law.

"Help, help me!" Sid turned to Chris, glaring at him darkly as the car pulled down the alley.

"Shit…" Sid mumbled under his breath but Chris still heard him and chuckled loudly.

"It's over for you Sidney-"The older man was silenced s a grey mist shot across the sky, webbing itself over his mouth and silencing him immediately. Not a second later, the same lightweight web span around Chris's wrists and legs, pinning him to the ground.

Sid span to face the car that was now stood a few feet before him. The lights shone in his eye and he dropped the bat instantly before immediately lifting both hands and dropping his head. He crushed his eyelids together, trying at everything to stop the strong light burning into his brain, cooking him inside out.

"I didn't do it!"

"Get on the ground!" Sid flinched at the loud sound.

"I didn't do anything!" He shouted a little louder over the sound of the weak rain and cocking of guns. His voice shuddered halfway through speaking, his shoulders shaking with the agony of the work day.

"I said get on the-"The man's voice was cut off with a loud and strong thud. The lights of the car dimmed, allowing Sid to see the police car once more. The two police men were stood far from the vehicle sides, their eyes wide and guns aimed on the hood. The car itself was half crushed, one of the headlights smashed and cracked while the metal of the roof was bent and the hood completely dented, leaving shards of metal and glass along the floor.

Inside the crater was a blue and red man. He lifted his head from his chest and Sid made eye contact with pale, reflective grey lenses.


	15. Chapter 15

"No, no you can't be-you can't be _him._ You can't be _the _Spider-man." Sid paced across the rooftop.

"Dude, I'm wearing spandex. What sane individual does that?"Spider-man pulled his leg even closer to his chest while the other swung over the exposed edge of the tall building. Sid huffed but didn't seem to listen and continued to pace, his breathing heavy as he went.

"No, this doesn't happen to people like me. It shouldn't happen to people like me. I'm the equivalent of an accountant!" He sighed loudly, spinning to face the city. The spandex suited man chuckled softly.

"Hey kid…" Sid twisted his upper body to eye the man. "…what's your name?" Sid stopped pacing, almost too immediately. His back was facing the young superhero and his head fell when he sighed.

"Sidney." He turned on the spot, shoving his hands into his pockets and dragging himself to the wall like a child being told off.

"Sidney…?" He questioned mockingly and Sid just rolled his eyes, glancing back to the floor with embarrassment filling his cheeks. "Sid Glen, Parkers boy." Sid eyes widened as he looked at the hero. "We're on a first name basis before you start flailing again." Sid chuckled whole-heartedly, frightening the skinny spider on the wall.

"So he wasn't lying then?" Spider-man's defence fell immediately.

"Why would he lie?" Sid shrugged nervously, fidgeting on his feet.

"I don't know…I said you were a pretty big deal towards people his age and well, people like me." His eyes fell to the ground, his cheeks pink with humiliation. "Or something along the lines of that..." His voice trailed off softly. "Thanks for, helping me by the way." Spider-man waved his hand towards the boy.

"Don't mention it. It's my job after all. Although you may want to avoid being chased down a street for a while. Once is acceptable for police but twice in the same month? They might get frisky." Sid smiled warmly before glancing out towards the blurry city. "Is something bothering you Sid?" He cocked his head before glancing back at the man.

"A lot bothers me, it's hard to name the greatest problem but I get by." The man shuffled closer to the wall, leaning against and looking down the floors to the pavement bellow.

"What about that guy then?" Sid lifted his head, confusion covering his eyes as he looked up to the hero. "That Chris fella and the other milky eyed freaks…what did they want from you?" Sid huffed with shaking breath.

"If I knew I would tell you." Spiderman didn't say anything but his swinging leg stilled. Sid chuckled weakly, lifting a hand from the safety of the wall side to scratch his beard covered chin. "…what?" Spiderman didn't reply immediately. The superhero stood on the wall, walking slowly away from the brunette.

"It isn't wise to lie to me Sid." Sid sighed, his head bowing to meet his chest.

"How did you know I was lying?"

"Does it matter?" Sid glanced up at the boy but found him gone. He felt his shadowing presence linger however.

"He was my partner." Sid called out, expecting the man to hear. "…when I first came here I had nothing. No money, no family or friends, I was _scum_." Sid whimpered. "… I gambled, won every game for three years and then that's when the sharks found me." He ran a shaking hand through his hair, tugging too hard on the ends before relaxing into the stone ledge once more. "They taught me how to get better and when I got too big and nasty looking for the table they set me on chasing old runaways…people in debt, whores, out of work men…anyone considered vulnerable." He crunched his eyelids together tightly, hissing and shaking his head. "I would have done anything to be a part of something…and when I realised that it was terrible. I wanted out."

"…and they've been after you ever since." The hero spoke, Sid looked beside him, finding Spiderman perched on the wall, legs crossed as he listened like a child would to their mother.

"Not for the reason you think though…" He shoved his hands in his pockets, biting back a shiver as the wind picked up around them. "They want me back, they don't want me dead. They all have their ways to change my mind. A rare few go for payment. Some try to verbally persuade me. But most of the time it threats, torture and blackmail…Chris was my only friend. He showed me how to do things right and when things went bad he saved me." Sid gulped loudly. "But that doesn't make him right, Chris had his chance and I know where I stand now in my life. I'd rather die than ever have to do what I did and I don't wish that fate on anyone." He swallowed loudly, taking a large intake of air to steady his angry heart. "…As for the white eyes and hair, it's a sign for a cult but from which group I don't know." He huffed.

"Why doesn't Peter know this…?" Sid scoffed loudly, his smile returning to his face but the tears of his eyes remaining.

"And chase the only person I ever loved away? No way man I already have much to bury, I'm going to unbury it just to hurt Peter…I'm a different person. The person I _was, _he isn't coming back any time soon." He ran his hand under his nose, sniffing as he did so.

"If you say so, it's not my job to judge." Spiderman glanced out to still lights and noise of Manhattan.

"You should have left me." Spiderman twisted his head towards the boy, not sure if he heard him correctly or not. Sid's head was pressed to his chest and his eyes blank, looking forward with a thick frown on his little face. "I've faced them every time before. You should have left me." Spiderman huffed darkly.

"You could have _died_." Sid didn't say anything and the penny dropped for the hero. "Sid? Do you want to die?" He couldn't control the break in his voice but Sid didn't seem to notice. The black haired boy was set like stone.

"…sometimes…" He whispered, mumbling through split lips. "Sometimes I want the world to swallow me whole. I don't feel wanted. I don't feel needed. I feel like a burden and most days I can't even be bothered to respire." Sid folded his arms, his eyes not leaving the lights of the city. "Ever since I've met Pete though... I give up less, I smile more often. I dread to think what would have happened if I never met him." The man's eyes sparkled suddenly, his shoulders drooping at the mention of Peter's name. The superhero grunted, uncrossing his leg and letting the swing over the ledge.

"Do you ever think the feelings mutual…?" Sid looked up at the hero, his eyes darkened in fear before he suddenly snorted a controlled, worried smile on his thin lips.

"Peter's too beautiful to be that upset…ever." The hero cocked his head towards the man.

"Ever heard of the saying that the saddest people smile the brightest?" Sid swallowed loudly before nodding slowly. "Well, people don't just say that sort of thing just to get kicks Sid." The sky broke with the orange sun, filling the darkened corners of the city with natural lights and casting a sweet, soft glow across the quiet world. Spider-man glanced out to the city, lifting a hand to his ear and bowing his head ever so slightly. He glanced back to Sid after a moment of silence.

"Got somewhere you have to be?" The superhero nodded sadly.

"Break in around the west side." Sid winced slightly.

"That's a rough neighbourhood…sure you can take it?" He could practically see the bitch face underneath he masks thin material.

"Trust me kid, I've got it…take care Sidney." The hero held his hand out to the boy who cautiously took it in return. The man's heat radiated from the matter of his suit.

"Likewise Spider-man, don't get shot." The hero chuckled before releasing hold of Sid's hand; he faced the city and rolled his shoulders before glancing down over the deep ledge. "Wait." He turned to face the grey eyed boy once more. Sid swallowed and shrugged softly but despite his crippling social discomfort he stood proudly. "…thank you." The masked man nodded shyly.

"Don't mention it." He saluted to the man before dropping out of Sid's view. Sid chuckled sadly, releasing the breath he wasn't aware was there.

"God, I need a drink…"


	16. Chapter 16

"Pete you're dads think I _owe _you an apology. Turns out that Thor has great hearing and told them about my rant, they threatened-"

"Yeah sure, apology accepted bye." Peter closed the door on Clint's confused face.

"What-Pete you can't shut the door on me!" Clint banged on the door but the angst infused kid was having none of it. "God damn teenagers…" He mumbled under his breathe, turning away from the door and taking a few steps forward. Peters screaming suddenly filled the air, the slipping of paper on paper followed with the soft thud of the boy's body onto the floor. Clint turned to the door with a scowl but all that followed was silence. "…Jarvis?"

"Yes Master Barton?" Clint scoffed lightly at the term but quickly adjusted to the situation.

"Any chance I can get into Pete's room?"

"He has kindly requested that no one enters as he is doing research." Clint nodded, knowing somehow the machine would understand. "Although his research isn't strictly school work…so I see no harm." The lock of the door clicked and the small digital ring filled the air. Clint smiled.

"Thanks J." The machine didn't respond as Clint tip toed to the door. He peaked into the dark room before taking a valiant step inside. The marksman's eyes widened at the sight of the usually clean room. Peter's printer had an on-going stream of paper, the pieces folded to the floor, spilling over and creating a carpet of newspapers and police records. The boys table was covered in chalk drawings and a great handful of leather bound books. A large red one sat central of the glass table, taking up most of the space and filled with Peters scribbling of writing.

"Clint, what the hell are you doing in here?" Clint span to meet Peter. The boy had a bruised and blood shot eye, his lip was torn and eyes blackened with sleepless nights. Clint sighed at the sight of the young boy before him.

"What happened to you?" Peter frowned, his mouth opening and his head falling forward.

"I had a rough night as Spider-man." Clint looked around the room. "What do you want?" His looked back to the teen, guilt hitting him in his gut.

"Well…I'm sorry for one." Peter folded his arms sheepishly. "I suppose I was a little heavy on you. You're just a kid, the last thing you need is someone making you choose between your family and well…the person you're with." Peter said nothing and instead chewed on his nails. "I had no right. Marksman or not, I should trust your word."

"…why the sudden change in heart?" Clint shrugged.

"Honestly? I've felt bad about since the moment I did it. I've never been one to address an emotional problem upfront either; I tend to hide whenever one comes up. So Thor grassed on me." Peter smiled.

"Yeah that does sound like Thor…" Clint sighed.

"Speaking of which…" He knelt to the floor, admiring the various books scattered across the floor boards. "You decided to look up Cult leaders, God's and magic?" Clint picked up one of the books but it was quickly snatched away. "I thought Thor was pretty good on this stuff?"

"Not cults, culture. Not Gods, ambitions. And definitely not magic…I've had enough magic around me to last a lifetime." Clint chuckled, his eyes falling back to the open book below him. "As for Thor…he gave me a few of the books, idiots not great for much else."

"Yeah well you haven't sparred with him yet…" Clint read along a few lines before noticing something, he cocked his head in concentration. "White hair and white eyes…you're looking for a _specific _cult?" Peter nodded, bowing to close the red leather book before standing tall once more. Peter scratched his scalp with a frown.

"Well I've been running into them a lot lately, just wanted to clear the air, make sure we're not up against anything too big." Peter waved his hand through the air but Clint only giggled softly in return.

"Trust me; I'm sure we'll be able to control an outburst of angry bleached blondes." He glanced at the man but the teen's eyes darkened. "Do you need help with the research? We assassins run into my fair share of cult leaders." Peter smiled weakly.

"Unless you know _for certain _who they are you won't be much help to me, sorry." Clint raised an eyebrow.

"You have _no_ idea who they are?" Peter shook his head. "And here I was thinking you were a genius…" Peter's eyebrows raised as Clint finished.

"You know who they are?" Clint nodded.

"Notorious gang of who-knows-what, you name it they have it. Gypsies, assassins, the list goes on. They come from a mixture of groups-"

"Let me guess, Celtic's and Pagans?" Peter interrupted. Clint frowned but nodded.

"The greater lot are yes…but how did you know?" Peter cleared his throat, picking up a book and opening it. He scurried through the pages before holding it out to Clint.

"They aren't recruiting adults like other groups against us. They're seeking out children." Clint grabbed the book, glancing down on the page.

"Kids…? Why children, what good are they?"

"Who blames a kid for a murder nowadays? Plus, it's a big city Clint; people won't look at a kid twice when wandering." Peter murmured in a monotone voice, unknown to him he began to pace the floor to his room.

"I'll inform Fury-"

"And tell them what? Hey Fury, watch out for children they could be assassins in a few months?" Clint only shrugged.

"Got any better idea's Pete?"

"Well…I'm working on that part." Clint nodded in agreement.

"How long will you need to…gather some more information?" Peter chewed on his fingers in thought.

"If I work non-stop we're looking at about forty five hours." Peter grabbed the book in Clint's hands and pulled but the marksman remained glued to the other end.

"And if you eat, sleep and go out like a normal human being?" Peter sucked on his tongue in annoyance but Clint only cocked an eyebrow.

"Maybe over a week-"

"You have two." He released the book and propelled to the door.

"T-two weeks-but Clint the good of Manhattan count on it-"

"You're no good to Manhattan sleep deprived. Go out, eat some ice cream. You know normal stuff like that."

"Right…normal, I can do that." He collapsed onto the sofa, ignoring the man's chuckling and instead buried his head into the soft features of the pillow.

* * *

"Pa, Dad…?" Peter was careful to make his presence known. One too many times had he walked in at the wrong time with his fathers.

"Steve, our darling son is here!" Tony fluttered around the living quarters to his level. Tony hugged his taller son, ruffling his hair as he pulled away. "You smell like a nights work." He squirmed.

"How am I not surprised you know what that smell is like?" Tony smirked and weakly punched his sons shoulder playfully.

"Keep the banter for Banner." He sighed. "What can I do for you Pete?"

"I believe we named him Peter Tony, not Pete." Peter turned his head to the other side of the room, huffing slightly at the sight of his Pa in his Captains suit. It didn't matter how many times the man wore it, he never truly got used to the fact his dad was Captain America. The blonde smiled at Peter, but the smile lasted only a moment as concern covered across his eyes. "Oh my God, what happened to you?" Steve moved around the table and lightly grabbed his son by his neck, lifting his head to get a better look at his bruised and beaten face.

"It's nothing Pa-"Peter tried to pull away from Steve but the soldier kept a soft but secure grip. His other hand trailed along the split in his son's forehead, his thumb pushing the open flesh causing the boy to hiss slightly.

"It's nothing is it?" Steve asked sarcastically. "Who did this to you? Doesn't look like your regular thug or gang work." Peter swallowed nervously.

"Well that's partly why I'm here." Steve released his son, a solid frown set on his brow as his hands fell to his side.

"What do you mean?" Tony questioned, his eyes were dark with worry but Peter wasn't going to point it out.

"I may have found something along the lines of cult. Not sure if they are new or they have just changed their image but…I felt like I should tell you two before I take it to Fury." Steve nodded slowly, eyes falling to Tony.

"Has Jarvis picked up anything new?" Tony shook his head at his husband. Peter coughed softly, waiting for the eyes to fall back to him.

"I checked Jarvis's systems. I checked the records in the city and questioned the older, removed members of other cults. I've even questioned some of the assassins working for S.H.I.E.L.D." Tony chuckled at the final part.

"And how did that go?"

"The assassins…?" Tony nodded. "It was terrifying!" Tony and Peter laughed softly but Steve remained emotionless.

"Did you get anything from the records?" Steve questioned, his eyes set like ice. Peter cleared his throat, his smile falling flat.

"Well there are endless criminals with bad fashion choices but none which I could connect. The few assassins that talked to me had met some of these members but again…they were vague." Steve nodded.

"We'll have a look out." Peter nodded at his parents but Steve frowned. "So you fought with them…?" He nodded.

"Yes Sir."

"Who were they after?" Peter opened his mouth but nothing came out. For once he was stuck. Tony quickly caught on though; his face was torn between amusement and horror.

"Steve." He grabbed the blonde by his shoulder. "Our kid is the next Annie Wilkes." Peter's jaw dropped and in response Tony only cackled. Steve cocked his head in confusion, his gaze shifting from husband to son.

"Dad I'm not Annie Wilkes!" Tony continued to giggle under his breath. The older man crossed the room, hitting his son playfully on the shoulder and staying there.

"Yes you are Pete, _but _does that make Sid our Paul Sheldon?" Peter rolled his eyes, pushing his dad's hand off him but Steve remained as ever confused.

"I'm sorry what doe's Sid have to do with this?" Tony snorted, twisting to face the blonde.

"Our son was stalking his own boyfriend." The soldiers glare hit Peter.

"You were _stalking _Sid?" Peter hit his head with his hand and growled.

"I also dress up in Spandex for a living-"

"-wait were they _after_ Sid…?" Tony questioned, the amusement in his eyes melting into concern for his sons lover of sorts.

"Yes but…" Peter shook his head. This surely wasn't a good idea. "Sid could…fight." Silence beat through the air. "He could _really _fight and he knew them-"

"Sid can fight?" Tony asked but Steve shook his head, holding up a hand up telling Tony to stop.

"Pete, how did Sid know them?" Peter swallowed, his hands began to feel sweaty and he was much more aware of the speed his heart was racing at.

"He told me he…he told me he used to belong to this group." His eyes fell to the floor. He couldn't deal with the judgements, not today. "He didn't know anything though…he was just a kid when they found him on the streets." He sniffed loudly, finally lifting his eyes to meet Steve's. The soldier looked desperate; his eyes were glossy and his cheeks red with anger. "Isn't this the part where you tell me to never see him again?" Pete whimpered to his Pa. Steve tensed at Peter's words before sighing.

"…decisions yours. You're not a child any more. You're more than capable of taking care of yourself." Peter struggled to swallow as his eyes misted. Tony huffed and rested his hand on Pete's shoulder once more.

"As for this gang, we'll keep an eye out for them. Make it a public warning or something." Tony interrupted Peter's thoughts. The old man smiled at Pete warmly. "He'll be okay Pete-"

"-I know, I know. It's just…." He trailed off softly, shifting his weight from foot to foot. "…what else is he hiding?" Both his parents were silent but Peter didn't blame them. He had his own secrets for sure and they weren't completely free of sins.

"Don't take this to Fury." Surprisingly the order came from Steve. The man sighed as if with regret. "You take it to him they'll take Sid in for questioning." Peter nodded weakly.

"We're hardly off any better are we?" Tony commented. "The system hasn't found them, S.H.I.E.L.D agents have little to no idea who they are. Who do we go to?" Peter coughed softly to retrieve his parents' eyes.

"Clint helped me narrow down whom we're actually looking for…It's nothing we haven't seen before but they're crafty dicks." Steve and Tony sighed together.

"The usual pagan, folklore and witches I take it?" Peter nodded at Tony's question

"From what I found yes, plus Sid said he grew up surrounded by travellers." Peter was growing paranoid and he knew it, he could feel it in his gut. It was like a whisper in his ear telling him Sid was nothing but a pack of lies. Was his name even Sid?

Tony clicked his tongue, snapping Peter out of his train of destructive thought.

"So we're looking for someone who knows magic and is willing to help us?" Peter and Tony sighed at Steve's word choice.

"Well only _one _name comes to mind when you word it like that…" Tony mumbled. Steve shook his head.

"No, I said _willing_ to help." Tony huffed in amusement before glancing at Pete. "Can you get a hold of Thor?" Peter sighed, rolling his eyes softly.

"We're really going to do this aren't we?" Tony shrugged.

"I don't see any other way kiddo."


	17. Chapter 17

**Yes. It's a huge section. Deal with it.**

**-Hazel**

* * *

Thor's presence was made with the loud clapping of thunder and the several strikes of lightning. It shook the entire tower with its power, reminding all members of the Avengers of Thor's true powers beneath that naive smile and heavy hand. It had been six days since Sid and Spiderman's last meet and the boy has been drained ever since. He's barely left his room, hardly slept or ate and instead replaced the time with prolonged sessions in the gym or researching into the unknown cult at his workspace. The entire situation was messed up and something wasn't right. As for Sid, the boy tried for three days to get into contact with him. First it started out in phone calls but when Peter didn't pick up Sid only got needier. Grey eyes eventually gave up though. He only tried three times in the remaining days, all around noon and ringing only the once. Peter didn't know if he was saddened with Sid's attempt or happy, either way it gave him less distractions and much more time to work. The elevators ring echoed through his floor but he didn't flinch.

"Peter, get the hell in here!" He knew Tony's voice too well to know the man wasn't pissed.

"This rooms a mess…" The tone was unmistakably Natasha by the disappointment. "I thought Peter took after Steve when it came to home care?"

"He does. He's just a complete workaholic when he gets into it." Tony argued in Peters defence. "And in my defence Steve can be messy. Peter! You're favourite uncle has a bone to pick with you." Peter threw himself out of bed with a huff.

"I'm not in the mood for Thor and his overly excited attitude." Peter turned into the living room using only his hand as a guide.

"When did Thor become your favourite Uncle?" Peter smiled sadly at the black haired man before him. Natasha was stood against the door, Clint smirking behind her, remaining in the doorway. Tony was hovering over the books and drawings on the desk and the God remained stuck in the middle. Loki was dressed down from the golden and green armour. Instead his tall and lean body was dressed in black jeans, a navy button up shirt and a green cardigan. His growing mane was tied back away from his face much like Thor's. Some had been lazily braided while the rest sat knotted and tangled, uncared for but clean. Peter suddenly felt underdressed in pyjama bottoms. "…it's good to see you Peter. You look well." Peter snorted, dragging himself down the steps to Tony's side.

"Loki refused to wear anything we gave him. So we took him shopping." Tony eyed the cardigan with disgust. Loki narrowed his eyes threatening at the father.

"I'm not getting rid of the cardigan Stark." Peter shrugged, eyes falling to his dad.

"You pin him down and I'll burn it?" Tony chuckled and Loki rolled his eyes.

"Thor informs me you need my assistance?" Peter nodded and Loki pointed to the room lazily. "So all this stuff is your research?" Peter nodded again and Loki frowned. "I don't know if I should be impressed or disgusted." Tony hit the black haired man gently.

"Don't tease him, he's hooked up on his boyfriend." Peter glared at his dad.

"I am not 'hooked up' on him!" The assassins chuckled and Loki only beamed.

"You're courting and I haven't even met the young man…?" Peter growled.

"Can we just get this over with and then talk about my so called love life?" Peter began to walk but Tony quickly lifted an arm, stopping the young man from continuing.

"Not smelling like that you aren't. Shower and shave go." Peter opened his mouth to protest but Tony continued. "I'm not asking you to wear a cardigan Peter just clean up!" He moved around his son and pushed him towards the bathroom. "You're not a five year old any more." Tony complained.

"Although you do act like one-"

"Shut up Clint!"

* * *

"Stop touching yourself." Peter glared at Bruce as they walked together down the hallway shoulder to shoulder. "It's good to see you're clean jaw again-"

"Bruce not now I'm stressing out." Bruce's smile fell slightly but it didn't stop the shorter man.

"I know kid; I'm just trying to get you back to your smiling self." There was a flash of sadness in the older man's eyes. "…things alright with Sid?" Peter huffed as they reached the elevator. "It's that bad huh?"

"I wouldn't call them bad…just rough."

"Well you know what you have to do…" Peter frowned at the man. "Get your head out of your ass and tell him." Peter snorted, smiling brightly with amusement.

"Tell him what exactly?"

"The truth…What you actually do week nights instead of lying. What you're doing now to ensure the city is safe. You know the truth." He shrugged. "Something tells me he'd be proud of his boyfriend." The doors opened and the two fell inside. Peter struggled to hold the books in his hand as he turned. Bruce was quick to help though and took a handful of the books, sitting them over his chest. "If you open up, tell him your 'greatest secret' he will open up too."

"You know Bruce, I expect this from Thor. Not you." Bruce smiles softly.

"So what I can't be romantic is that it?"

"I wouldn't call it romantic…stupid maybe." The doctor chuckled. "Anyway you don't know if this will last or not…" Bruce snorted, shaking his head.

"It will only last unless you don't want it to Peter. Love is commitment, it's a constant battle. It's not something easily gained and it's something that is also easily lost. I thought out of most people you would have known that." Peter swallowed the thick lump in his throat, his eyes falling to the doctor.

"…thanks Bruce." Bruce grinned at the young boy.

"Don't mention it."

* * *

"So, what seems to be the problem?" Loki sipped his coffee slowly, sitting cross legged on the table with Thor hovering beside him. The room only held a few of the Avengers, the master assassins had called it a day and Tony had political wars to take care of. Before he left he made Peter in charge, needless to say it made the young man nervous as hell. Peter ran a hand through his air before throwing the images around them room for all eyes to see.

"These are stills from security cameras over the last 13 months..." He highlighted a few of the images aimlessly. "The video's show gangs, thugs if you want, who all seem to be a part of a cult. We don't know where they come from but we have narrowed down the search." Peter nodded to Bruce who very quickly took over.

"They are a long running organisation. They are symbolised only by white hair and pale eyes but some are known for wearing dark clothes. They commit large attacks once every few years, so they're barely traceable and we believe they go back as far as the 18th century."

"…what threat do they pose?" Loki questioned with interest, unfolding his leg and allowing it to swing.

"We don't know yet." Steve interrupted, leaving the wall and standing beside Peter. "But a group running as long as it does…it can't be anything good." Loki nodded.

"So how exactly am I to help?" Peter moved to the table and picked up one of the books before opening it to the marked page. Bruce cleared his throat.

"These people follow a certain religious codes, sacrifices, blackmail, and recruitment as such." The doctor concluded.

"It all follows-"

"-paganism…" Loki deadpanned. "And being such a talented magic man, it only made sense you ask me for help." Peter swallowed nervously before holding the book out to the Mischief maker. Loki placed the cup on the worktop with a sigh before taking the book with grabby hands. His green eyes scanned the pages with disinterest before he smiled slyly. "I'm sorry but…these people show no threat Peter." He looked to the boy sadly who only looked confused and angry. "I'm sorry." He repeated before holding the book to Thor.

"How are you so sure?" Steve questioned and Loki chuckled. Thor took the book from his adoptive brother, frowning at the pages before him.

"This 'religious code' may come from the time of the dark ages but it isn't harmful, well...unless you get in their way." The surrounding men don't seem convinced. "They are sworn to protect and aid, not kill in cold blood."

"Protect and aid who?" Steve questioned and Thor chuckled whole heartedly.

"Oh friends, I have been very foolish…" The god of thunder held the book out to Steve. "I remember now, Loki taught me about them decades ago." Steve took the book. "These people are sworn to protect children." Loki rolled his eyes.

"Lots of children run away from home and this group take them in as children and give them all the necessary's a normal child would have. But everything comes with a catch…then these children grow up to do the same thing, they don't get the normal 'apple pie' life. They won't go to school, they won't work outside of the group and instead they spent the rest of their miserable existence taking in children and destroying any threats."

"Wait, what threats?" Bruce asked curiously, amusement in his tone.

"It isn't strictly legal, children going missing and joining a long lost cult? Police will pull them apart if they found out, send them back where they started and they wouldn't be any better off. Then there are abusers. People who harm children, destroy them and create monsters for their own pleasure…they don't act kindly to these types of people." Loki concluded.

"So they're not recruiting them…?" Peter questioned; his voice cracking. The God of Mischief twisted his head to Peter, his eyes crossed with anger and confusion. "But-no you must be mistaken-"

"It makes sense Peter." Bruce mumbled; his eyes sad.

"I'm not saying it doesn't make sense but it can't be-"

"Son of Stark I realise you wish to find out why your beloved would tell you otherwise-"

"No! Thor this isn't what this is about-"

"-Peter calm down." The god rested a hand on Peters shoulder. He melted instantly under his touch. "…your boyfriend was taken in by these people?" Peter hesitated before nodding to Loki's question. "And he is your age?"

"…a few years older." Loki nodded, eyes drifting to the floor and his arm falling from Peters shoulder.

"Then he's betrayed them." The god stood. "And he is in danger and will be for the rest of his life." Peter stared at the mischief maker, hoping and praying for the punch line. "These people offer kindness and in return expect you to do the same by destroying those who may be a threat to children. You turn your nose up to that offer you're dead, simple as." Peter nodded slowly and Loki suddenly softened. "...I wish I could do something Peter. I'm sorry child."

"We all are Pete." Thor spoke heavily. "And I promise you I will smite all those in the way of Sidney-"

"-Sidney…?" Loki interrupted. His eyes grew wide like saucers and his lip flinched. He turned back to the boy violently. "You're dating a guy called Sidney…?" He murmured under his voice, eyes shifting to the floor but not shrinking in size. Peter smiled sadly. Thor moved from his position and wrapped an arm around his brother, drawing Loki from his thoughts.

"A strange name brother wouldn't you agree?!" The god bellowed and Loki smiled slightly and the bubbly blonde. "Well if that is all then I should return to Asgard at once." he smiled at Loki who in return frowned.

"Wait, hold on." Steve interrupted, he pointed to the black haired God. "You aren't taking him?" Loki chuckled.

"Rogers I've been positioned on Earth for over eleven months now." Peter ran his hand over his eyes with embarrassment.

"…and you didn't tell us this why?" Thor shrugged at the Captains question.

"My brother means no harm Rogers. He is on a personal quest anyway; he has no time to take over the world." Thor slapped his brother's arm, making the younger sibling wince on impact. Peter smiled at the discomfort on Loki's face.

"Don't you have arrangements with Lady Jane?" Loki questioned and Thor smiled.

"I almost forgot!" He lifted his arm from his brother's shoulder and made way to the door. "Why don't you come with me? You could meet Darcy she's been dying to meet you!" Loki scoffed.

"I'll have to say no Thor…I need to speak to the Man of Iron when he returns and continue my 'personal quest'." Thor nodded before bidding his friends farewell.

"Tony won't be back for a few hours you know Loki…" Steve spoke once the God of Thunder left. Loki's eyes remained on the door however.

"I know, I thought I would just wander till the time comes..." He turned to the captain. "…unless you have a problem with that Captain?" He cocked his head and waited patiently for Steve to reply.

"I-I don't see any harm in that." Loki smiled before turning to Peter. His smile faltered slightly at the sight of the boy who was glaring at him.

"Where're you going?" Peter questioned and Loki chuckled.

"Can't a God have his privacy?" Peter didn't answer. "Now, if you'll excuse me." The God took that as a queue to leave. Bruce sighed as soon as the door shut behind him.

"He still leaves a bitter taste in your mouth doesn't he?" He joked sheepishly before resting on the desk. Steve chuckled in agreement and Peter continued to glare into the ground. Steve caught sight of his son's anger and sighed.

"Pete, you okay?" The boy waved his hand but Steve didn't stop. "You should call Sid-"

"-hardly the right time is it?" Bruce and Steve both frowned at the boy. "I doubt he wants to speak to me after almost a week of no contact." Bruce snorted.

"Then you suck it up, apologise and take him for an expensive dinner." Peter rolled his eyes.

"Worth a shot I suppose." He sighed.

"There's the Pete we know and love." Peter couldn't hold back his smile that time.

* * *

"What if he doesn't pick up?" Peter gripped the house phone tightly as he pleaded to the assassins around him. Clint scoffed, receiving a not so angelic punch to the stomach from Natasha.

"You're not a teenager anymore Peter and neither is Sid. Just ring him." Natasha bickered at the young boy. Peter nodded before tapping in the numbers.

"I can't do it-"He held the phone out to Clint who just pushed it away disgusted.

"What do you want me to do about it?!" The marksman was no help to Peter. Natasha growled before snatching the phone from the boy.

"Give me that!" She pressed the phone to her ear and waited for the line to pick up. Her face brightened and her body straightened on the worktop not twelve seconds later. "Hello Sid? Hi, its Natasha Romanoff…yes The Black Widow." Clint chuckled but Natasha continued to ignore him. "Well that's why I'm ringing you. Peter was called in to help us and like the workaholic he is he wouldn't stop working until the job was done. No don't worry he's fine he's just a bit worried about how you'll respond after six days of no contact…" She turned away from the boys and began to pace. "I know that's we have all been trying to tell him!"

"Nat, give me the phone!" Peter angrily whispered but the assassin just held a finger to her lips.

"Peters coming in now, do you want me to try and stop him?" She smiled at whatever his answer was before holding the phone to Peter. The boy took it and pressed it to his mouth, eyeing the assassins in a bid to get them to leave. Clint was the first to catch on and Natasha followed with annoyance. Once he was sure he was alone he pressed the phone to his ear and cleared his throat.

"Hello?" It came out shier than he was hoping but the weak laugh on the end made him smile.

"Good to hear from you Pete…" Sid sounded sad, broken almost and it filled Peter with anger.

"God I'm sorry Sid. "

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault." The reassurance in his voice made Peter purr. "So, how are you going to make it up to me?" Peter snorted.

"I was thinking we could do dinner...with my parents."

"And they'll definitely show up this time?" Peter gasped dramatically and Sid chuckled.

"Will _you _show up this time?"

"Touché, Mr Parker."

"Alright, are you free tonight?" Sid huffed on the other line before answering.

"Ah, can't do tonight babe, sorry." Peter hummed in acceptance.

"…why?" Sid giggled and Peter huffed. "Look I'm trying not to be over possessive and stuff but you make it really hard not to be-"

"-I have to work with my sister." Peter was silenced by Sid's voice.

"…I didn't know you had a sister." Peters tone was flat. And there it was again, the paranoia. He didn't tell him he had a sister, what else was he hiding about his dark past? But then again Peter never asked.

"Well…there's lot of things you don't know about me." Peter swallowed nervously as Sid's voice grew weary.

"Will I ever get the truth out of you?" There was a large pause on the other end of the line. Maybe Peter had in fact gone over the edge this time.

"…probably not." Sid admitted truthfully and a part of Peter died. "But it's not because I don't trust you. I love you Pete. I don't want to put you in harm or hurt you with who I was. What I did…I just don't want to hurt you." His voice cracked near the end and Peter smiled sadly, his eyes burning as he tried to blink away the pain.

"You'll be surprised how thick skinned I am."

"It doesn't matter." His voice sounded almost bitter. "What I've done…what I am…I don't want to be a monster. I don't want _you _seeing me as a monster." Sid was sobbing now. As much as he would dismiss it he was sobbing heavy down the phone and Peter was fighting ever part of himself to break down too. "You know I try to be a good person…I try to do what's best but who am I kidding? I'm just some freak that deserves to be chained to a fence and left to die!" Peter flinched as Sid screamed down the line. "I have to go." It was barely a whisper but Peter heard it.

"Sid wait-"

"I'll talk to you later Pete, I have work to do." The line cut off and Peter hurled the phone to the wall. He jumped up from the kitchen counter and ran through his floor to his bedroom.

"Master Peter, may I ask what you're doing?" He slammed the door shut and ran to his closet. He pulled out a faded blue jumper, his goggles and a pair of webbed red gloves.

"Spider-man's having an early start to his weekend Jarvis. Get the roof open, I need to make ground fast."


	18. Chapter 18

**Warning: Intense drama ahead and (some) gore.  
Thank you for reading and putting up with my lack of timetable**

**-Hazel x**

* * *

The buildings here were short and stumpy, hundreds of side allies lay in a hazed maze of terror. This is where Sid lived. The boy couldn't afford a wonderfully expensive apartment like Peter so he shared a house in the roughest area of Manhattan with a few others he didn't want to remember the names of. Peter rested against one of the roofs to a house, hiding in the shadows of the chimney and peeking into the unlit world. If Sid was here he would have been long gone by now. Peter was left waiting. But three hours after his arrival and the sun long past set, Peter began to panic. What if Sid went to kill himself? Why had he never mentioned his sister before? Was he embarrassed by her? Did she come from the line of cults or was she true blood? So many unanswered questions made him only more paranoid. He jumped as a scream pierced the silence followed by a dogs bark. With adrenaline running through his veins he leapt towards the sound, with no buildings to his aid he set off on foot, grateful for the lack of people this time of night. He fell into one of the allies just as the same shriek called out.

"Help!" The voice was familiar to Peter. The boy ran quicker, propelling himself over the fence and landing in a large forgotten park field. "Somebody help me!" The voice was there again, pleading for help before the whip of a gun met flesh. He knew that sound anywhere. Peter fell into the long grass, hiding from the multiple grunts that filled the air.

"No one's coming Helen so you might as well shut your trap." Peter froze on the floor. Helen. Sid's art inspired room-mate. Peter peaked through the grass, spotting Helen on the floor, blood running from her mouth as she spat to the clearing beside her. She was grinning like a maniac at the balaclava masked man above her. A gun was pressed to her hair-line and telling from his eyes he was smiling to, fully confident in what he was going to do. "It was foolish of you to run here Princess, alone in the fields where no one could find your body or hear your cries."

"You think me stupid…?" She cocked her head and the man's smile fell, this made her grin stretch across her face even wider. "I knew you were coming for me. Your colleagues told me everything I wanted to know. And like I thought you fell for my trap." The man sniggered nervously.

"What trap? I chased _you_. You were the one screaming in fear. And like I said, we're alone out here. Nowhere left to hide little girl." He cocked his gun and pressed it to her forehead.

"You think you're the only one that knows of the seclusion to these areas'…? You think I was hiding?" Peter held his breath in fear of being caught. This was none of his business, without his suit she would recognise him instantly…but was her life loss worth something as meaningless as that? Of course not, Peter knew that. Whispers filled the air, swarming over his head and over to the two older beings. The man looked to the air confused for a second before focusing on the girl once more. A dark shadow appeared behind him, towering a huge eight foot tall and remaining slender, whatever it was it lifted its arms to reveal sharp, thin claws attached to its toothpick arms. "You'll pay for trampling in my family's business stranger." He frowned at her words but the shadow pierced its arm through him. Peter watched in fear as the attacker's chest exploded. Blood was generously spread over the grass, the small women on the floor gasped as some fell on to her but Peter feared it wasn't in disgust. The invisible force lifted the man gently, prolonging his torture as his tear widened. Beside the blood and broken flesh, the white of his bone could be made out clearly. That was until the bones shattered, the unseen hands grasped on to his still warm heart and ripping it clean of its hold, allowing the man to slouch to his own legs. Blood stained the mouth of the mask, his face remaining blank like a fish. He staggered, gurgling as his throat found no air before he fell to the ground. As if the night couldn't get any worse for Peter; as the man fell another figure came into view, a figure with grey eyes.

* * *

Sid's face was filled with regret, pain but with a lining of satisfaction.

"…it is done." He stated; his voice sounding huskier than to what Peter was used too. Helen chuckled, licking her lips and tasting the iron blood.

"For now..." She stated before standing. Sid didn't say anything as she fussed over herself and instead looked down on the cooling body. Helen kicked the lump of flesh with her boot, earning a violent jump from Grey eyes. "It's a shame." She shrugged, squatting beside the body. She reached out, trailing her fingers across the man's unseen cheekbones. "He had great spirit." With no warning she began to giggle like a child. "You should have seen the look on his face." She smiled through the blood on her pale skin, standing once more and practically dancing around the victim. "_Priceless_. He honestly thought I was scared." She giggled playfully. "He believed I was a pathetic human like so many others on earth." It was all a game to Helen and her twisted mind. Sid flinched at her choice of words once more. He was swallowing every few seconds in disgust…self-disgust maybe?

"Promise me this is the last Hel?" His voice broke halfway and Helen-_Hel_ sighed at his tone.

"He found _me_ Sid. It's not like I go out carelessly looking for attention." She sounded like a teenager who had another night binge drinking and recklessly smoking with friends. Sid nodded but his eyes never left the corpse. "We had to get rid of him; it was the only option besides moving again." She wiped her hands of the dead grass. "But _someone _doesn't want to move because of some boy he met a few months ago." Peter's ears pricked up.

He should have left while he still can. While the image of Sid's innocence remained blameless but he couldn't tear himself away from the bloody hands and still heart.

Sid didn't respond to what she said and she took that as a reason to continue. "You need to accept your role Sid. I have." She spoke proudly, eyes shining and lips apart with a smile. His eyes however darkened at her words. He lifted his head slowly, glaring into the girl's small-minded soul.

"What role would you describing Hel that you have accepted? Have you chosen the role of a monster or the title of Queen?" Helen reddened in anger, a growl erupting from her throat in an animalistic need to regain control. "Because if that's the truth, then I gave up my role a _long _time ago…it was _you_ who dragged me back to hell to help you! Me being my usual foolish self, I accepted your burden no questions asked and you do _this _to me every time." He gestured to the dead man in front of him with one bloody hand.

"We are not monsters-"

"Spare me the lecture." He spat back, cutting her off abruptly. "I was happy…I was perfectly happy with Peter until you came back into my life. But I guess that's just our luck isn't it…?" He stepped over the body, glaring at the younger girl. "Every time I am in arms reach of happiness, you _rip_ it away from me just as _I _pulled this man's heart from his own ribcage!" He lifted his fist beside her head, the still muscle sitting inside. Helen rolled her eyes. "I understand people will always be after me, you and Frank. But you are more than capable to defend yourself, why drag me into it?!" Hel's eyes dropped to the floor, her smile wiped off her face. She lifted her left hand and rested it on Sid's, with her right one remaining she snapped her middle finger and thumb loudly. A bright flash of white filled the area and once it fell again, the body and the blood was gone. Sid and Helen were both stood in a fresh pair of black clothes and overcoats. The heart was now in her right hand, beating softly with every few seconds as opposed to still. Sid pulled away with disgust, creating a small area between them.

"I miss hunting with you." Sid scoffed, his eyes filling with tears.

"That's it…?" He whispered, eyes squinting in disbelief. "That's your reason?!" He jumped closer to her and Helen panicked, rushing back three or four feet before stopping dead with Sid. Grey eyes huffed with defeat. "I'm done, I can't take this anymore." He stated before shrugging his hands into his coat pockets, turning and marching into the darkness.

"You can't just ignore your destiny!" Sid didn't respond. "You're just going to walk out on your family is that it?! Like a coward?!" Again, no answer came over the hills. She smirked. "Good riddance then! You never cared about us, not me, not Frank not even Mother…you cannot be bothered to try, not even for your family! Even when you _do _try you mess that up as well, Peter being the greatest example!" As the girl ranted no voice came back over the hills, not even when she spoke so hideously of Pete. "Typical…" She snapped her fingers once more, disappearing in a cloud of smoke and leaving Peter on the field masked in a layer of dying grass, too shocked to move and too sick to stay.


	19. Chapter 19

"Hey Pete you're dinners getting cold!" Steve knocked on Peter's door but no answer came. He wrapped his hand around the handle and twisted but it caught in the lock, preventing it from budging open.

"I'm not hungry…" Peter called from behind the door. His voice was broken and patchy, rough like he had just had rock salt forced down his throat. Steve said nothing and neither did he move, he pressed his ear against the door and waited patiently. "Pa!" He called louder this time but half way through speaking he broke off into a worried sob.

"…Pete, what's wrong?" A loud sniff came from behind the wood.

"Nothing, j-just exam worries that's all." Steve knew Peter didn't have any exams coming up for the next three months. He frowned, leaning off the door and sighing under his breath.

"Pete, exams or not you should be eating."

"I _am _eating-"

"Then you could at least be civil. It's not like you to reject convocation, you're a natural chatterbox." Only silence came from the other side. He huffed with defeat. "I'll save you some food for later."

"…thanks." Steve sighed and walked away from the door. He left Peters quarters and moved to the elevator, pressing the 56th floor to the dining area. When the doors opened he was greeted by Tony struggling to hold bags of Chinese.

"Honey a little help please?" Steve huffed before moving to the man's aid. He took the larger bag sat over Tony's face and smiled as his husband came into view. "Hello."

"Hello yourself…Peter's giving dinner a miss-"

"-again?" He moaned before following his husband into the main room. "That kid hasn't eaten in three days. _Something's _wrong with him that's for sure." Steve shrugged as he lowered the bag on the table.

"I don't know he could just be sick." Tony snorted.

"Listen…respecting your child's love life and caring for their mental stability, happen to be two different things." Steve frowned at his husband and in return Tony rolled his eyes. "You don't have to do everything he says because you feel guilty about Sid." Steve's frown didn't lighten as he emptied the contents of the bag.

"I don't do _everything _he tells me to."

"Yeah keep telling yourself that tiger." The remained in silence until the remaining team joined them.

"Hey boys, where's Pete?" The redhead questioned before claiming one of the containers hers and moving to the end of the table.

"He's not hungry." Steve protested but the marksman scoffed, following Natasha close by.

"Even _I _go hungry after two days guys…"

"Have you even tried talking to him?" Bruce poked at the food before turning his nose up at it and sitting beside Tony.

"Steve refuses to stick his nose in Pete's business." Steve glanced at Tony but couldn't hold his annoyed glare. Natasha picked at the food half-heartedly.

"Well, why don't you ask Loki for help?" The entire team sniggered and Nat just rolled her eyes. "Don't get me wrong, Loki has done a lot of bad things and it's the last thing I would want to do but the guys a genius. If anyone knows what Pete's going through then it's going to be him."

"What is this about my brother?" Natasha jumped at the bellowing voice; she struggled to smile as the tall god loomed beside her. He was strangely quiet compared to his usual self.

"Nothing Thor…" Thor's frown lightened almost immediately. Tony slid one of the pots towards the blonde god. "Where's your brother?" Thor shrugged before accepting the food.

"I would not know Stark." He took a large mouthful of the food before sitting down.

"How's Jane?" Steve questioned light heartedly. Thor rubbed his ring before smiling brightly.

"She is well thank you Rogers. Darcy took me suit shopping today." Natasha and Clint smirked under their hands like children. "Ah that reminds me, Loki was asking after a book today when we parted. He's been after if for some time and I was wondering if you would look for me. I wish to make my brother happy." Tony chuckled.

"Sure I'll have a look. What kind of book is it? I take it's not your usual fictional story." Thor shook his head.

"It's _very _old and written in Latin. As much as I know it's about bonding." Steve sighed running a hand over his face.

"Why does Loki want a book on bonding?" The blonde shrugged merrily.

"Master Stark, Sid Glen is asking to enter the tower. He seems distraught." Jarvis interrupted. Tony sighed before looking to Steve.

"Let him to Peter's floor then."

"No sir…he's asking for you." Silence broke across the table.

"…me?" Tony stood from the table and looked at Thor. "Did you have something to do with this?" The blonde looked hurt by his words but shook his head.

"Sir, he isn't alone."

"Show me." Jarvis projected the image of the hall to the lift.

A young boy with black hair stood in the middle of the room. He was fidgeting impatiently, running his hands against each other with uncertainty. At the boys right was a small, skinny girl. She stood with a hunch and continuously looked over her shoulder, a snarl sitting on her lips and her eyes glowed black in the lens of the camera. On the boys other side a man of familiar height stood, his hair was short and fair, his eyes white like a cat. The three were dressed as if they were going to a funeral, a firm scowl on their faces excluding the pale boy in the middle whose eyes were wide and curious to his surroundings.

"That's Sid." Thor pointed to the boy in the middle. "I'm not sure who these are…" He gestured to the other two, eyes torn between annoyance and further confusion.

"What do we do?" Natasha asked, poison thick in her throat.

Tony considered his options.

"Let them up." His team looked at him with questioning looks. "They're kids. They're hardly harmful are they?" He turned to Steve but the man's eyes remained glued to the projection.

"Tony, you're going to want to see this…" Clint growled and the older man turned back to the screen. The front door had swung open and another figure walked through the empty hall. He strode over the marble ground till he was standing with the three children. His figure was all too memorable for any of them to miss it.

"…Loki?"


	20. Chapter 20

**Didn't really put a note on the other part. And for that I'm sorry. **

**It's been a _long _time since I've updated this. Been busy with lots of personal stuff that would only bore you I'm sure. ****Anyway, it's coming to an end. I think. Hope you enjoy this, kind of sorts things out and I'm pretty sure you'll be able to guess the ending by the end of the chapter. **

**Go nuts.**

**-Hazel**

* * *

"I trust Thor asked you for the book?" Tony continued to glare at the god before him. Loki ran his fingers down the spines of the books, a smile on his lips that sickened the hero. Tony's eyes left the God and fixated on the blonde pacing the floor. He had never seen Steve look so uncomfortable. The assassins made their excuses and left while they could, same went for Bruce. But Thor, Steve and Tony stayed put and waited patiently for answers. Loki was the only one to exit the lift on that floor; the remaining three just…disappeared.

"Loki what is this?" Thor questioned seriously. Loki rolled his eyes, arm dropping from the shelf.

"You're being a little vague Thor…you may want to elaborate-"

"Who are those three children and _why _do you know them?" Steve lifted his head from the floor, his eyes pale and begging for an answer. Loki sighed before turning away from the bookshelf.

"I'm surprised Thor, I expected this from Odin." His eyes narrowed on his brother. "But not you…" His voice was dark, crippling with sadness. Thor folded his arms, not put off by the grief in his brother's voice.

"I ask on behalf of _them_…" Thor gestured to Tony and Steve. "Humans that deserve an answer for what you are doing-"

"-and I do nothing! Nothing, but protect those who I apparently abandoned!" Loki snarled at his brother. Suddenly the lights flickered and for a moment they were left in darkness. Tony yelped as an arm rubbed against him, leaping from the table and falling towards the door. Steve jerked at his husbands scream, moving forward to block whatever harmed him. When the lights lifted once more the two figures stood by the table. The girls eyes bled black while the taller boys shone white. Loki cleared his throat and the girls eyes shifted to the ebony haired man. A sickening smile crawled on her lips and her eyes lightened to a warmer brown.

"Mama!" The girl ran to Loki, falling on his chest and smothering herself against him. Loki released a deep chuckle, wrapping his arms around her and resting his head in her hair. Thor choked slightly, stumbling back till his back hit the wall.

"Thor what's wrong?" Steve asked, his eyes jumping from the girl, the boy and finally to Thor. The god pointed to the girl.

"She was thrown from Asgard! She's a monster-"Loki snarled; covering the girl's ears from his words.

"She is not the monster here Thor!" His eyes blurred with tears. "Hold your tongue in front of Hel!" Thor was silenced with fear. The girl slipped out of Loki's hold and slowly crept her way to Thor's side.

"Uncle Thor!" The girl latched onto the blonde God and Thor turned pale.

"Loki what's going on?" Tony asked, his voice tired and his eyes heavy. Loki tore his eyes from the boy and glanced at Tony with sad eyes.

"If you did more reading of Norse Mythology, you might have known more about me and…my eventful relationships." Tony sighed, pushing past Steve and walking to the girl. She released her hold of her Uncle and turned slowly, looking up at the older man through her black eyes. The moment the girl released him, Thor ran from the corner to Loki's side. His eyes were wide and his breathing heavy, a mixture of fear and nervousness settling in his icy eyes.

"…that makes you Hel then doesn't it?" He asked flatly. The girl smiled, revealing sharp black shards of teeth.

"In the flesh…or at least _someone's _flesh." With a snap of her fingers her skin on the left of her face loosened, her hair grew and covered the dying flesh of her face. Despite the rotting on her left, the remaining side to her face plumped up, her skin shone with health and her eye changed into a sharp and vibrant glow of green familiar to the colour of the earth. She smiled, showing off near perfect teeth with the slightest gap in the front two. "Is my true form more pleasant?" She joked and Tony couldn't help but smile.

"Makes a change to all the fake whores I see." If dead girls could blush then Tony could have sworn her face brightened.

"Who?" Steve asked quietly. Thor turned to Steve, his eyes settling softly.

"Hel. Daughter of Loki, Queen of the Underworld." Steve shook his head.

"Underworld…?" Thor nodded, his skin growing pale once more. Tony turned his attention to boy in the back of the room. He smiled at the older man, lip lifting to show off a sharp pointed tooth.

"And you…" Tony clicked his fingers in thought.

"He's the pup of the family." Hel pointed out. Tony gasped in memory.

"You're Fenrir!" The boys smile fell at the mention of his name.

"I go by Frank."

"Yeah, I don't blame you." Fenrir chuckled, a dog-like snort rising from his throat.

"Again…who?" Steve asked the God closest to him. Thor swallowed loudly, his eyes not leaving the gangly teen.

"The monstrous wolf Fenrir and youngest child to Loki." The wolf smirked, eyes drifting to the two for a spilt second. "Has wolf-like hearing as well." Thor added on sadly.

"Honey…" Tony turned to Steve who pulled away from Thor. "…come meet Loki's kids." Steve sighed angrily.

"Tony, try and be a little more serious." Steve moved closer. He nodded to the girl, trying hard to look past her withered look. "Ma'am" She giggled in response, waving a bony hand to annoy him further. "Frank." He didn't even bother to look at the wolf before turning to Loki, eyes turning cold once more.

"What has this to do with Pete…?" Fenrir chuckled, a hint of hyena in his voice.

"Finally, they ask the important questions!" Steve turned to the boy, eyes narrow and an angry scowl across his face.

"Shut your mouth you dog-"

"-Steve!" Tony shouted loudly. Steve glared at his husband before looking back at the Trickster.

"…what the hell is all this Loki?" The God's smile slid from his face when he faced Steve.

"It's a long story. And we need Sid for it-"

-_why_? What role does some kid have in this?!" Loki shook his head.

"Like I said…It's a long story. You're going to have to wait until he's finished talking to Peter." Steve stormed closer to the God.

"Sid is going nowhere near Pete-"Loki slapped Steve's hand from his chest and snarled.

"You don't have control over that. Peter's a big boy now, I'm sure he can protect himself." Steve snorted.

"It's not _Peter _I'm concerned about…" Loki's eyes filled with disgust.

"You should be."


	21. Chapter 21

"Hey." Peter eyes widened at the boy before him.

"H-hello..." Pete barely croaked as he leant against the door for support. "What are you doing here?" Sid's smile fell, his eyes remaining dark and dull as before.

"…We need to talk." Peter nodded slowly.

"O-Okay."

"…can I come in?" Not wanting to anger him Peter nodded and pushed the door open fully.

Sid wasted no time and entered quickly. He closed the door slowly, leaving it open an inch just in case before turning to follow the man-beast. A million thoughts ran through Peter's head, most of them telling him to run while the remaining thoughts sought answers from the crazed being lurking in his quarter.

"So…what do you need to talk about?" Peter scratched his inner arm, unable to place his hands by his sides comfortably. Sid swung his head towards the boy, a dark frown resting in his blank eyes.

"I know you were there Pete." Sid refused to look away from Peter and the boy was too shocked to do anything else but return the gaze. "I know what you saw and what you must be thinking." Peters eyes fluttered shut as even more questions filled his flooded mind. "I _never _wanted you to find out this way Pete…I wanted to make sure you were ready before I told you the truth." Peter chewed on his fingers, his skin sore under his teeth but he continued to chew, steadying his shaking hands before suddenly his legs gave way. Sid didn't even flinch as Peter sank to the floor. The brunette brought his legs to his chest, resting his head on his knees and exhaling slowly but heavily. "I need to know where you stand Pete." Sid's voice was louder now, a strong presence looming over him that strangely comforted him from the sleepless days.

"You need to know where I stand..." Peter repeated his words slowly. "…Well, I watched my boyfriend rip a human apart with his _mind._" Peter huffed pathetically, lifting his head and glaring at the boy through judging eyes. "Where the hell do you think I stand Sid?" He tried to snarl but all that came out was a stutter.

To Peters surprise Sid flinched violently, his skin red with embarrassment and his eyes blurry.

"I never wanted you to fear me-"

"You're worried about my fear?" Peter interrupted, snarling loudly once more. "I'm damaged Sid! All this lying, the paranoia and…what I saw the other day. It's killing me. Fear is one of the last things I'm worried about and that alone is terrifying. The fact I should fear you but I don't…that's not sane." Sid nodded weakly. "So…the truth would be a good start Sid." Peter dropped his head, unable to support the heavy weight for any longer. "I mean, is your name even Sid?" He muttered resting his head in his hands. Peter closed his eyes, enjoying the darkness that surrounded him. The floor creaked as the beast moved around the room.

Suddenly, warm feather-like fingers ran down Peter's naked arm causing the man to jump to see the cause. Sid was perched beside Peter, his legs crossed out across the floor and his hand resting softly on the boys sun kissed arm. His skin was scorching hot against Peter's icy flesh. Sid shivered at the soft touch, whether it was in disgust or anger, Pete didn't know.

"You're freezing." Sid's eyes darkened with worry, which confused Peter slightly. "Why are you neglecting yourself?" Peter pulled out of the beast's weak hold.

"…I'm waiting Sid." The boy frowned softly, not attempting to regain Peters touch. "Tell me the truth." Peter struggled to speak clearly now. Sid's frown lightened but the worry in his eye did not. With a burdened sigh Peter dropped his head once more onto his knees.

"…I'm not human." Sid's voice was quiet; barely a whisper in fact and Peter had to strain his hearing to catch the rest. "Neither me nor Helen are human. Where we come from isn't truly important but we're practically a family. And family...they always think they know what's best, want to wrap you up from all the danger and pain the world has to offer. But you know that." He huffed softly before continuing, eyes focused on the floor. "For a while I broke free of their tight grip…but thensomething happened a few decades ago." Peter looked at the troubled man-beast beside him. "It was Helen. She had been thrown down from our home and…her fall wasn't unnoticed. From that point she became prey. Humans wanted her skin for hanging and her knowledge for the better of mankind." His eyes finally lifted to meet Peters. "I would do anything for my family Pete. And for years we stayed together, hundreds of lives spent on earth, protecting my fallen siblings from the hands of man…but where she turned bloody I grew tired. I hated the lifestyle, the constant blood and the endless wait for _nothing_." He mumbled the last part, eyes fixing back to the floor. "Helen then began _hunting_ these killers. She believes it's the most effective solution and I fell for her quick tongue often and fast. That night…she was on a lead. She misjudged their power and they hurt her. They tore her open my _sister _and she prayed and prayed to me and it took all my energy to ignore her…but I gave in and saved her the only way I could. But that was it. I finally had a good enough reason to give that life up and I wanted to start immediately." A small, shy blush crept onto Sid's cheeks. "But…now I'm worried that I've lost the very thing I care for." He swallowed loudly, rolling his head and hissing where the bones cracked. Peter watched as the marrow shifted like nothing he's ever seen before. "This form I wear isn't my birth form." Sid spoke as if he read his mind.

"…what are you Sid?" Sidney cocked his head slightly in thought.

"A shape shifter of sorts, everything is related to me though. So even when I change I'm still me…technically speaking." He gestured to his figure with weak movements. "For a very long time I didn't know the extent of my power. I didn't know I could change, deceive, trick or even the amount of freedom I had. But when I found it, the rest came naturally."

"…so you're a sorcerer." Sid nodded weakly. Peter ignored the splitting headache settling in the depth of his brain.

"I didn't know where to begin with this. And for that I'm sorry. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you viewing me any differently." Peter cocked an eyebrow at Sid, silently asking for an explanation. Sid flustered slightly but continued. "I just…I wanted you to want me for myself. Not because you're scared or threatened by my presence." Sid admitted sadly. Peter's shoulders sank, looking at Sid he couldn't see the evil he saw that night. Although he _knew _it was Sid, he couldn't bring himself to see him as a so called 'monster' the boy considered himself to be.

Sid shook his head suddenly, again as if he read Peters mind. "Don't tell me you don't see me as some monster now." His voice cracked. "I can see it in your eyes, your soul is burning-" Sid cut himself off, exhaling through his shaking lips. Sid's leg was trembling like it did when he was afraid, his hands red and shaking just as much, if not more. Without thinking Peter reached for the closest hand, wrapping his cool fingers around Sid's burning ones. The beast gasped at the contact before settling in Peters hold slowly.

"You're not a monster Sid." Grey Eyes scoffed but Peter continued. "You were trying to protect me from your past, but why?" Sid's hand squeezed back in a moment of reassurance for what he was about to say.

"I wasn't thrown from home like Helen. My home was my prison." Peter frowned, his hand clutching tightly onto Sid's to lighten his tremors.

"Prison…? What did you do?" Sid snorted loudly.

"I was a monstrous offspring. Laughed at by the more human faces and punished for just being alive. If it wasn't for my saviour, Helen…I would probably been worked to death by now." Without saying anything Peter laid his head on Sid's shoulder running his thumb along his skin in faith. "She rescued me for a price; to protect my fallen brother and sister… but you know that now. A few years ago I was approached with another job. I was asked to protect you." Peter nuzzled Sid' shoulder, the familiar smell of rain and earth filled his senses; it was the scent of Sid that Peter learned to miss. "For years I just...watched you. I learnt more about you than anyone ever could outside of S.H.I.E.L.D...but it wasn't enough. I had to meet you but I didn't want you to see me as a beast…I wanted to be your friend." Sid buried his face in the mess of Peter's hair, inhaling his sharp scent. A crook of a smile fell over his lips at the familiarity of it all. "So after so many years of watching you, cleaning up after you in the shadows…I approached you and was taken away by your beautiful soul." Peter pulled away slightly, allowing Sid to place his hand flat against the boy's chest instead of entwined with his fingers. The soft beating off his heart sat beneath his fingertips, causing him to twitch with every pulsing kick. "I never planned on falling for you. But I'm glad I did." Peter took the hand on his chest and held it in both his smaller ones.

"But you'll outlive me." Peter sniffed, squeezing Sid's flesh as hard as he could before hissing through his teeth. "You won't age. At least not in my lifetime you won't." His eyes remained still on the workers hands before him.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Peter lifted his head, straightened his back so his head was level with Sid.

"What?" Sid shrugged.

"Doesn't matter now…when was the last time you slept Peter?" Pete huffed like a child.

"A few days I think, maybe more."

"Before we continue you need your rest." Peter opened his mouth to protest but Sid beat him to it. "I'll still be here Pete; I'm not going to run off while you only have half the answers. I can stay with you…or I can go elsewhere in the tower. It's your call." He considered his options before him. Now that he had _some _answers, could he really rest? "It's okay if you want to sleep alone, I completely understand." The days off no sleep finally caught up to him and his body took control before his brain could catch up.

"…I'd like that." He whispered, a soft smile spreading onto his lips.

Grey eyes stood up. With strong, supportive arms Sid lifted Pete off the ground as if he was crafted from paper. His strength allowed the boy to rest against him with ease as they slowly clawed their way to the bedroom. Sid pressed his lips to the boys scalp, earning a tiresome yawn in return. "Take all the time you need, we'll wait for you." Sid guided the tired adult to the bedside. Sid couldn't hold back a chuckle at the sleeping sight of Peter before lowering him to his mattress. Sid enjoyed the sight for mere seconds before fear settled inside him.

Peter took the lighter news rather well and for that, Sid was incredibly grateful. He was lucky to have been assigned to such a patient child. But the same could not be said for the remaining of the Avengers...


	22. Chapter 22

**So here we are.  
****Probably the hardest paragraph I've had to write in all my life but I'm happy with the way it's turned out.**

**Thank you for all of your support the past couple of months.  
****I've been holding back writing for a few weeks now because I'm leaving school in a week or so and I'm very nervous, afraid, excited-you name it I'm probably feeling it.  
****I also have exams starting Monday.  
****I don't want to upload something I have no confidence in, so things may take longer to upload but I'd rather have a good quality piece rather than something quick unorganised and silly. **

**I****t's only more fair to you guys because you're so cool.**

**I wouldn't still be writing this if it wasn't for the reviews, feedback, help and praise you all give me. I was actually going to stop this almost seventeen paragraphs ago but I'm glad I didn't so thank you for pushing me through it. **

**-Hazel x **

* * *

Tony watched in fascination at the family before him. The wolf boy Fenrir was nested beside Loki, lying on the floor in a rough and twisted foetal position. His weak snores filled the air while his limbs twitched and jerked in an animal-like slumber. He had allowed some of his wolf features to show now as he slept. His hair grew thicker around his neck and cheeks, his mane longer and curly to the warmth of the building, his nails had curved slightly and sharpened into a rough point. His bones had changed as well; his back hunched; shoulders high and in the short time he grew uncomfortable standing on his two feet and instead preferred to crouch to the floor, supporting his weight equally on his hands and the balls of his feet. Hel was sat cross legged on the worktop with her back facing Loki; she was giggling and rocking back and forth, much like a young girl would. Loki was practically glowing as he ran his fingers through his daughter's hair. He wove the black strands with motherly care, his eyes sparkling with laughter and it made the old man smile. Tony could remember seeing the familiar glow when Loki first held Peter more than twenty years ago.

"What's the book for?" Tony asked curiously, eyes drifting to the Captain standing guard by the door. The soldier glared at him but Tony shook it off before looking at Loki.

"…the book of bonding was written in the time of Odin's youth."

"And what does your old man have to do with it?" Loki didn't look up; neither did he correct Tony when he called Loki the son of Odin.

"My children are considered monsters…" Loki's hands stilled in the girls hair, she turned to look at him, a sad glimmer in her eyes. "Odin sent Hel to the underworld, casting her from Asgard forever…Fenrir was chained up, mocked and bullied by his fellow Asgardian's before finally left to die. They are all promised to Odin; even my magic cannot break the bonds without hurting them." Loki's eyes fell from his daughter and focused on the boy sleeping on the floor. Tony felt sick at the idea of someone having control over Peter, allowing them be broken, poked at, feared… and for him to be able to do nothing. Loki was nowhere near as lucky as Tony or Steve; he didn't have a stable relationship or partner to help with the baby, he didn't have the support of friends and family. Loki's children were probably taken from the moment they were conceived, that thought only sickened Tony further.

"You think this book with work?" Loki nodded, running his thumb across Hel's cheekbone.

"I hope so. Then my children can live happily."

"…happily?" Steve spat, he moved slowly towards the group, his eyes focused on Loki though. "Odin had every right-"

"-Steve-"

"Thor is scared of your kids Loki! _Thor!" _Loki's face remained a stone, emotionless and blank. "And where is the God of Thunder now? Hiding from these-"

"-Steve!" Tony cut off the captain before he could continue. He cast his gaze to Tony, a plea written in his eyes.

"Tony you can't seriously think Peter is safe around Loki never mind these _things_-"

"These _things _are Loki's children and you will think twice before you open that big mouth of yours!" Tony lashed out, hitting Steve and sending him back a few paces. "You are just as bad as one of those stupid Asgardians' with their so called _perfect _ways and _perfect _people. Your being nothing but a bully Rogers." Tony's shouting had woken Fenrir, who was growling softly at the blonde captain. Steve opened his mouth to argue mack but he was cut off by another sudden blackout. The air felt thick around Steve and Tony, warm and sticky that choked the Captain of his pride. He held his tongue for those few seconds in fear and previously, the lights turned on once more and another figure joined them in the lab.

Loki glared at the boy but the black haired giant averted his gaze to the floor instead. He hovered sheepishly in the far corner of the room, concealed in fake darkness with his hands buried in his coat. Tony quickly put himself between Sid and Steve but that didn't stop the soldier from speaking out.

"If you have harmed Peter in any way-"Sid rolled his eyes, lifting his hands, swiping his middle and index finger through the air with no thought. The words coming out of Steve's mouth froze, muted from the remaining individuals in the room. Tony frowned at Steve as he tried to speak before looking back to Sid. The man's eyes moved past Tony and went straight to Loki.

"Peter's doing better. His illness seems to be breaking down." Loki nodded at the boy.

"Seems to be?" Sid swallowed loudly, his eyes falling once more. "Good…you haven't failed me this time then." The god's eyes darkened at the words, only making Sid burn a brighter shade of red. Hel jumped down from the table in the moment of silence and wrapped her hand around Fenrir's shoulder. With a low mutter of words the two children exploded into light, disappearing from the room and arriving elsewhere.

"I didn't mean for it to happen-"

"-don't apologise to me." Loki hissed bitterly, moving closer to Sid till he stood before the man, towering over his just by an inch or two. "Your selfish actions almost cost me my nephew...but it is their son who you put in danger." Loki gestured to Tony and the confused Captain. Sid nodded dumbly, lifting his hands once more and bringing speech back to Steve. The man only gasped as his voice returned, this time the captain was not stupid enough to push his luck and instead kept quiet.

"Mr Stark, Rogers…I'm sorry I was _stupid _enough to put your only child in danger." Steve shook his head, moving away from Peters boyfriend and towards the table to which he sat upon. Tony sighed, head heavy once more.

"Can _anyone _explain what is going–"

"-why are _you_ involved with this?" Tony interrupted his husband and pointed to Sid. The man growled under his breath, shifting clear out of Loki's attempt to grab his shoulder before moving slowly and silently away from the God. "I think _that _is the question on everyone's mind." Tony shrugged innocently, earning a modest smile from Sid. Tony could see what Peter saw in him.

"Loki asked me to protect Peter…and I very nearly failed." Sid stated and Tony looked at his child's favoured uncle with a sad frown.

"Really…? You trust a human to take care of Peter, but not us?" Loki frowned, eyes angry and hands clenched with rage.

"It doesn't hurt to be prepared Stark…" He sneered but it didn't last long before his eyes drained to sadness again. "And _Sid_ isn't-"

"-I'm not human." Sid moved away from the wall, shoulder bashing into Loki's before he stood before Tony.

Out of the shadows Tony could see why Peter liked Sid as much as he did. Strong jaw and impossible eyes, skin kissed with the sun and a small, almost innocent blush of red on his cheeks. His presence glowed with power but his eyes gave momentary self-loathing before they shifted to a different shade of lukewarm grey. Peter loved humans, loved their faults and personalities, the humour and the suffering they go through. It gives them history, gives them hope or a lack of. Looking at Sid, Tony could read past the pretty face. There were scars, lots of blemishes and marks over his brain and spirit. In his eyes Tony found layers of lost innocence destroyed with eternal misery, a look he had seen in many dead or old individuals. But despite all the broken and fractured insides, the shakes and nerves had gone now. Sid loomed beside Tony with no fear and certainly no hold of power unlike the god or his two children. He seemed...mortal Steve huffed, drawing Tony's eyes to his shaken husband.

"If you're not 'Sid Glen' then who the hell are you?" Steve turned his eyes to look at the boy.

Unlike Tony, Steve found himself looking at a predator. The boys eyes seemed black like a shark, like a beast ready to kill them all with another swipe of his fingers. But he was aged and shattered, picking up pieces and rebuilding himself to be something else. Which only brought more anger to Steve. How Peter could love something so…broken and dark scared Steve senseless.

Sid's shoulders slipped from the upheld position, his eyes failing to remain open as they worlds around him crushed his false body.

"My name is Sleipnir…I'm the first born of Loki."


	23. Chapter 23

Peter rolled over. The texture of his warm cover made his skin itch with a summer's heat, but it wasn't that which woke him from his needed sleep.

He felt…watched.

Peter cracked open his eye but saw nothing in the pitch black room. He glanced around curiously, once satisfied with the regular shadows and in place furniture he released his breath. Peter sat up on the soft bed, wiping the sleep from his eye before reaching for the lamp. The light lit up the room, causing Peters nose to tickle and his throat to ache. Pete sneezed loudly; his lungs jumping slightly and his throat now aching even more.

"Bless you." Peter jumped at the smooth voice amongst the room. His eyes followed the voice to the edge of his bed, greeted by the clothed back of a boy.

"W-what-who, who are you-"The man turned around, his pale eyes mirroring against the light causing Peter to freeze in thought. The man was beautiful. His eyes were a combination of pale yellow and earth green, soft in the weak lighting but alluring all the same. The boy smiled, revealing sharp canine teeth stained with wear and chipped with time.

"It's nice to meet you Peter." The boy practically purred causing Pete to shudder unconsciously.

"Who are you?" The boy chuckled softly.

"My name's Frank Glen-"

"-Glen…? Like Sid Glen?" The boy nodded and Peter sighed heavily, allowing his eyes to close once more. "…you're Sid's brother." The boy hummed in agreement and Peter shook his head angrily, feeling the piercing headache once more enter his skull.

Looking at Frank, Peter could see the faint resemblance shared between the two brothers. They both had the same square jaw and naturally curly hair, hints of an English accent could be found however most of it had been lost through time spent on earth.

But the main things that Peter recognised his boyfriend for wasn't there in his younger brother. His build was different, his arms thicker in muscle and his shoulders broader than Sid's. His eyes were a foggy green instead of a soft grey. His hair was blonde and short instead of long and black. Where Sid was shy and delicate, Frank reeked of confidence and genuine unforced happiness. "…you're not going to kill me are you?" Frank Glen burst out in to a fit of laughter. Peter jumped as the sound of a cackling hyena filled his room. Frank slapped his knees, doubling over and snorting, his teeth appearing to grow in the weak light.

"Oh God's…you're funny. I can see why Sid likes you." Peter couldn't help but crack a smile as Frank blossomed before him. "But no. I'm not going to hurt you. Nobody is as long as we're around." Peter frowned.

"…we?"

"Yes, _w__e_." Peter jumped at the second voice, his eyes falling to the door. His heart sank and chills moved down his bones at the sight of the girl before him.

"Helen, be nice. He's sleepy." The girl rolled her eyes at Franks tone but moved in the room, oblivious to Peter's discomfort. She stayed close to the wall, keeping her distance from Peter and Frank with her arms crossed tightly over her chest.

"_You're _going to protect me?" He pointed to Frank and then to Helen. The two freaks nodded in unison. "From what exactly are you saving me from?"

"Why, yourself of course." Frank answered as if it was that simple. Helen stepped out the shadows by an inch, her scowl clear and her eyes angry.

"Loki believes you humans are at your weakest in your youth…when he was sentenced back to Asgard he sent me to watch over you. But I was busy, so I sent _Frank_-"

"-and I was still being counselled on earth for my so called 'outburst'. That left Sid." Peter scoffed.

"So Sid is my…guardian? Sent to me by my Asgardian uncle?" Frank and Helen shared a look before glancing back to Peter. Helen uncrossed her arms, standing straight but her eyes were unable to meet Peter's straight on.

"You consider Loki your uncle?" Peter thought about the question for a moment before nodding steadily. Helen huffed before crossing the room to the door. "You have no right doing so." She mumbled under her breath before storming out of the room and out of sight. Frank chuckled softly, a toothless grin spreading across his thin lips.

"Ignore her. She's just jealous."

"Of all the people in all of the worlds, she's jealous of me?" Through his sleep deprived state, sweat covered skin and piercing headache Peter found it hard to believe someone of such high power could be so envious of a human like him. Frank shrugged.

"Don't let it get to you. Sid will tear her to shreds if she even considered laying a finger on you." He cocked an eyebrow and smiled. "And that's after she gets through me…" Peter blushed slightly.

"Why would you risk that for me? I'm just a human." Frank sniffed loudly, eyes moving from the door to Peter one more.

"Helen is a violent individual. I didn't fall far from her personally but Sid's different. Always has been. He sees the good in everyone. He's risked life and limb for me even when I know I didn't deserve it. I owe him. And working under my brother was very tedious at first…But now I see after _many _years on earth what he sees in you people." Frank shifted a little closer, using his large, broad hands to emphasis his point. "You humans are all so different, beautiful and sculptured so individually. Religions, beliefs, love and hope…it's amazing." He shrugged softly, huffing and allowing his smile to slip; his eyes became muddled with sadness. "Since birth all three of us were surrounded by people who hated us. They mocked us, laughed and teased…and I expected the same from you humans when I was cast down." His smile returned like a crack on a wall but his eye didn't hold the grin. "But people like _you _proved me wrong, people like Sid give me the chance to prove myself a changed person...of sorts. And that makes you very different from all the other people I see. Does that make _any _sense?" Franks hands dropped almost suddenly, his eyes masked with confusion and with a lack of understanding.

"No I get it. Being an outcast myself I know what it's like to withdraw yourself from people because you're scared…I appreciate you being honest with me. Thanks." Franks eyes smiled once more. The blonde stood up, the bones of his back crunching before he sighed.

"Alright sweetie, get dressed, let's go." Frank span, slapping Peter's foot poking out of the bed.

"Where are we going?" Frank offered his hand and Peter took it without question.

"Look at you!" Frank cooed like an obsessive mother. "You're all tall and skinny just like our Sidney…" Franks smile glowed. "Anyway, we're going for food."

"I'm not hungry." Peter hopped off the bed, only for Frank to cackle loudly in his face.

"Again, you're very funny. But seriously get dressed up, all fancy like and we'll zap away." Peter followed the boy into his walk in wardrobe.

"Sid said something about revealing all-"

"-and we're doing it in a public place. Somewhere where _your _family won't act out and somewhere we can't do our magic."

"You don't know my family." Peter snorted as Frank grabbed six dress shirts, holding each one to the brunette's chest to compare. "What should I be prepared for?"

"Sweetie I don't think there's a chance in hell you'll be prepared for this convocation. But don't worry; I'll hold your hand if you get nervous." He chose the red shirt finally before raiding through the ties.

"You're ridiculous you know that?" Frank returned much quicker this time, wielding a thin navy tie. He simply shrugged at the boy's question.

"One of us has to be mischievous."


	24. Chapter 24

Frank had disappeared as soon as he dropped Peter off at the fancy familiar restaurant. The alien child claimed Helen would be pissed if he went meddling in Sid's business anymore, but Peter could only see lies in the boys preformed words and watery green eyes.

"Pete!" Peter barely spun around before a pair of arms wrapped around his neck and hauled him into a desperate hug. "Oh my God I was so worried!"

"Pop's I'm fine." Peter struggled to breathe against his old man's chest. Despite his greatest efforts he remained buried in a mountain of cotton and skin.

"Steve back off, you're going to kill our only child." The sound of Tony's sober voice found its way to Peter. With great effort Steve eventually let go of his son and pushed himself to stand beside Tony. His parents stood washed white, their eyes were red and bloodshot and their usually confident standards had fallen to shy arched shoulders and crooked backs.

"Are you guys okay?"

"We thought you were dead." Steve replied, his voice breaking somewhere near the end. Tony rolled his eyes but draped an arm around Steve's lower back.

"Actually, _he _thought you were dead. Sid didn't look like the murderous kind to me." Steve scoffed, looking away to hide his fallen tears as he rested his head on his husbands head. "How much did Sid explain to you?" Peter sighed, swallowing with his suddenly dry throat.

"He told me he isn't…human." Peter hesitated. "Neither is his brother or sister. The three of them were sent here to protect me from something by Loki." Peter waved his hand through the air. "Apparently the God's superstitious." Peter's laugh died almost instantly.

"I asked them. I didn't command them." Steve and Tony jumped at the purring voice; Peter only glared at the additional figure.

"Loki." Peter croaked his voice breaking once more as he met his uncle's eyes.

"Peter." Loki replied, nowhere near as bitter as Peter before taking a small sip of his martini. "Good to see you again." He watched Loki's eyes as the danced around the room. He was in a sharp suit, much like his fathers and no one could have known who he was. With a click of his fingers the dining room fell to silence. Peter glanced around briefly to find everyone frozen in place, their smiles still and actions cut off. "I always did prefer silence to the noise of quarrel."

"Why did you pick Sid?" Peter asked, turning back to the God. "Why choose him over everyone else?" Loki cocked his head before sighing.

"Sid was not my first choice. But of course you know this having spoken to _Frank _and _Helen._" The words came out in spite as he snarled. "The boy was in debt to me. I allowed him to leave when he wanted to despite it being against Odin's command. I asked him and he followed through." Loki sniggered, placing the now empty glass on the table beside him.

"…I'm still wondering what our son was in danger of." Tony spoke up then, gesturing towards the God for answers.

"I don't have many admirers here on earth. It doesn't matter if I'm…good now. They won't rest until my blood stains their hands. They'll do anything to get to me, this includes hurting my family." Loki's eyes fell to Peter then. But the young man was too focused on the floor to see his uncle's gaze. "I couldn't be here to protect Peter and I didn't trust Thor to understand. You are only human, an army against three wouldn't hold, even if you are a genius, a super soldier and a mechanic." Loki's eyes fell to the floor, he breathed deeply, clearing his lungs before speaking. "Odin ordered my return over two years ago, I've been locked inside Asgardian wall's ever since. So I sent some distractions to misguide those looking for you." Peter lifted his eyes. His parents flinched angrily at Loki's choice of words. "Sending the Mother of Monsters children to earth truly did ruffle the hunter's feathers." Loki's lips twisted into a sickened grin. Peter shook his head, unable to except Loki's final words.

"…the Mother of Monsters?" Loki sighed.

"It is a cruel nickname given to the mother of four 'creatures'." Loki sneered, his cheeks growing red with anger. Peter closed his eyes, avoiding his uncles bewitching eyes.

"And you –"

"– yes…" Loki hissed like a snake. Peter opened his mouth but found no words to say. Instead he stood soundless, his mouth moving effortlessly and his limbs becoming heavier with every passing second. "Sid is my son. He is my firstborn actually." Loki sounded almost proud for a second.

"Why did he choose name Sid?" Tony murmured out of genuine curiosity.

"Sleipnir is not...the brightest of my children." Loki admitted. The god's cheeks were almost red as his eyes fell to the floor.

"Sid's your son." Peter finally spoke and Loki only frowned politely at the man. Pete mumbled under his breath before his brain caught up with him once more. "Does that make Frank and Helen your kids too?" Loki nodded, his eyes falling from Pete's.

"Helen is…Hel. And Frank is Fenrir." Tony spoke quietly from the clutches of his husband. With a sigh Peter allowed his shoulders to slouch.

"Where is Sley-Slei–Sleic– where is Sid now?" Peter stood tall beside Loki, turning to face the God's shoulder.

"He's where he belongs…home." Peter blinked, clearing his throat and shoving his hands into his pockets.

"And home –"

"–_Sid _was sent here to do a job Peter." Loki turned to face Pete, towering above but in no way overpowering the young man. "That job was to protect you. He almost had you killed on three separate occasions and then after that left you heartbroken and alone. He doesn't deserve you." Peter flinched as Loki stumbled to an end.

"How can you say that? He's your son!" Peter took his hands out of his pockets, his arms yearning to grab his senseless uncle. "You talk about him like he's a worker –He's your kid!" Peter shrieked. An arm suddenly wrapped around Peter's shoulder, hauling him back slightly and away from Loki's front.

"Come on Pete, keep it together." Tony's words went unheard.

"–He told me about the people Loki! They mocked and teased him and he just took it because he wanted his mum –you – to be happy!" Loki remained silent and Peter lost it. The man lashed out, punching the god on his chest and screaming at the pain that rippled through his fingers. "How can you stand there knowing your son lives in your shadow like you lived in Thor's?! He's looking out for you when it should be the other way round! You're his mother for God's sake!" With each statement Peter pushed Loki. He was on the fourth or fifth push when Loki finally reacted. When Peter went to push him Loki grabbed his upper arms and pinned him in in place.

"You don't have children!" Loki roared loudly. "You wouldn't understand what it's like to have your four children taken from you the moment they are born, to have to watch then grow up into weapons, become monsters, you don't know suffering until your own child is lashed before your very eyes and you can do _nothing _as your brother or your father whips them till they are an inch from death!" Tears spilt down the God's cheeks as he finished, gasping for air as if he needed it and a look of pure loathing in his eyes.

"If that's true, why would you take any of them back there?" The voice wasn't Peter's surprisingly. Instead it was Steve. Loki released Peter, attempting to brush his nephew's front only to watch the boy pull away and run into his Pa's arms. Loki watched as Peter sobbed heavily into Steve's chest. And like any decent father Steve held onto his boy tightly, face buried in his sons hair as he focused on keeping him standing.

"…you should go." Tony spoke softly. Loki turned to Peter's father but before he could speak the mechanic interrupted. "Don't – don't worry about Pete. You have your own issues too deal with right now." Tony lifted his hand, patting Loki on the shoulder.

"Tell Peter I'm sorry…I wish, things could have been different for both of them." Tony stared at the God with cold eyes.

"Go." Loki didn't have to be told twice before he vanished into the air and the sound of the crowd broke out once more.


	25. Chapter 25

"Peter's asleep." Steve called out across the room of Avengers. Natasha's eyes welled up. Her shoulders sat high as she nested into Clint's side. The archer ran his hands through her hair, soothing her soft sobs from causing too much noise in the silent room. Thor hadn't returned since he saw his nephews and niece. Since then, the skies opened and rain fell for hours. The sky was stained black, the clouds heavy and the thunder shook the ground and buildings of Manhattan.

"But for how long?" Bruce mumbled to Steve's previous words. The scientist rocked on his chair in thought, Tony nested beside him. The engineer hadn't said a word after Loki's disappearing act; instead he continued to look out, eyes focusing on nothing and his mind elsewhere. It angered Steve to no end, but he dropped the subject, he had his son to worry about right now.

"Are we not going to talk about this?" Clint spoke out, lifting his head to look at his Captain.

"…what is there to talk about?" Steve shrugged. Clint sighed.

"Listen Steve, we realise this is Peter and it's delicate but you can't just turn a blind eye." Clint frowned as Steve folded his arms.

"I'm not turning away from him. Tell me what to do and I'll do it because I have no idea how to handle this." Nat shook her head out of Clint's hand.

"What about when you lost Peggy?" Steve's eyes softened. "Couldn't you apply that to this?"

"Not the same. This isn't Peters fault." Steve dragged himself towards Tony and sat beside his husband.

"…we need Thor." Tony mumbled, finally looking at Steve. "Thor is the closest we're going to get to answers." Steve sighed, his chest falling.

"Why are we bothering with answers? We should worry about Peter." Tony shrugged, his face scrunching up in annoyance. Bruce leant forward, eyeing Tony suspiciously.

"What are you thinking about?" Bruce whispered to his friend. Tony leant towards Bruce, resting his weight onto his knees.

"…nothing makes sense." The Avengers waited in silence for Tony to continue. "Loki helped his kids escape from Asgard, now he wants them back?" Natasha shook her shoulders.

"This is Loki we're talking about you know?" Tony waved his hand towards the assassin.

"Yeah but you didn't see the way he was with Hel and Fenrir. It was motherly, affectionate and…sweet." Bruce and Clint couldn't hide their small smiles at the words. "You've heard about Odin. Thor and Loki both talk about him and despite how much of a great dad they try to make him, he's imprisoned three of his grandchildren, banished his son, banished his adoptive son and ignored Loki's obvious suffering. We all hate our dad's here. Can we not agree that this is suspicious?" The group murmured in unison except for Steve. "I think we should find this book, talk to Thor and get to the bottom of this. We find out what's going on, Peter could end up happy."

"And if he doesn't?" Steve asked angrily.

"…we'll find a way." Natasha murmured softly, leaning against Clint for support once more.

"So we agree?" Natasha and Clint smiled lightly, nodding their heads to agree. Bruce shrugged before standing from his chair. "I'll start looking for that book on Mythological magic."

"We'll try and get contact with Jane." Clint spoke, Natasha hummed in agreement.

"If Thor is going to run to anyone it's going to be his future wife." Tony felt a smile spread across his cheeks.

"Thanks guys." Tony turned to Steve. The captain's head was low, his eyes focused on the floor. "…Steve?" The man shook his head, eyes closing.

"No. I – no – I'm not putting Peter through this. I'm going to help him move on with his life." Steve glared at his husband. "And if you had any sense or care for your child's well-being you would do the same." Steve rose from his seat and stormed out the room, leaving Tony speechless.

Bruce wrapped his arm around Tony, his grip tight and warming.

"Steve will come around." Bruce consoled Tony, his eyes glaring at the door his captain left through.

"He'll have too. I share a bed with that guy and I am _not _sleeping on the couch again."

* * *

Steve punched the bag over and over. His skin was covered in a thin layer of sweat and his hands began to slip against the leather of the bag. He bit through the momentary struggle, punching the bag even harder.

He imagined it was Loki, Thor, Sid, Tony - anybody that had boiled his blood in the last few hours. Tony had no right to involve himself further than he already had. Peter needed to start fresh, not focus on the past and what he had lost. Steve learnt that the hard way, surely he could use that knowledge for Pete's own sake. Save him from the pain and self-hatred. It was unbearable to watch someone to go through this like he did.

The Captains thoughts were interrupted then. The sky rattled with thunder, filling the gym with a blinding fire and stopping Steve in his tracks.

"Captain, I need a word." Steve turned to find a tall, blonde God in his path. Steve growled at the sight of him, adrenaline filling legs and arms.

"Where they hell have you been?" Thor swallowed loudly. "Peter is heartbroken; he is physically shaken from what your nephew has put him through. And thanks to your baby brother, there is no way us humans can fix this."

"It was my understanding that you did not want Sleipnir near Peter." Thor stood up to his leader.

"…Maybe so but I put aside those feelings and put Peter first, which cannot be said for Loki." Thor growled as the man walked away from him.

"My brother cares for his children; he cares for Peter like his own and would never want any pain to come to your son." Thor followed Steve closely through the showers and finally to the elevator. The Captain punched the button to his floor, waiting impatiently for the lift to arrive.

"…why are you here?" Steve leant against the wall. He lifted his heavy eyes to Thor who gazed back shyly with a stare of sadness.

"I have a message from Loki." Before Steve could interrupt Thor continued. "He apologises for his actions. He never wanted Peter and Sleipnir to…fall in love. It wasn't the arrangement." Steve said nothing, instead he nodded slowly. The lift opened but the Captain did not move, instead he stood with his arms crossed, his mind torn between two places.

"…why did he do it Thor?" Steve's voice broke. "Why did he send them back to Asgard when he _knew _they would be imprisoned?" Steve stuttered as tears fell over his eyelids and dripped down his cheeks. Thor sighed.

"Loki came to earth under Odin's order. He was forced to bring Fenrir, Hel and Sleipnir to Asgard or…or else Odin would create war until their blood is spilt…Odin was willing to kill anyone Loki held close to him." Steve eyed his friend with angry eyes.

"So the people after Sid – the hunters – they were Odin's men?"

"Humans under Odin's command, they were going to use Sleipnir to lure out Peter." Steve's chest swelled with agony. "Loki was saving your family and sacrificing his own."

"Why?" Steve hissed through gritted teeth. "Why – he's such an idiot – why would he do that?" Thor shrugged; the Gods eyes becoming blurry. "…why tell me this? Why not tell Tony or Peter?" Thor smiled.

"He trusted you most." The skies shook and Thor looked up with fear.

"…somewhere you need to be?" Thor nodded.

"I will return as soon as I can. Please tell Tony and the others what I have told you." Steve nodded, his eyes not meeting Thor's. "And don't say you will and then never do." Steve chuckled. "Good. If you need me, find Jane." Thor turned and moved towards the gym. The skies only grew angrier with the waiting.

"Thor!" The God turned. "…send Loki my thanks and his children my apology." Thor smiled proudly before lifting his hand. With a flash of white light, the God was gone once more leaving Steve alone and afraid.


	26. Chapter 26

"Sleipnir, Hel, Fenrir, it was the _only _way…" Loki's words went unheard by his children as he thrown towards Frigga. The woman held her son as the children were driven to the throne. She warmed his shaking hands, guiding him behind them on unsteady legs.

"Don't blame yourself my child." Frigga pressed her lips to Loki's forehead but the God continued to watch his children descend down the long hall.

Sleipnir led the way; being eldest he took responsibility for his mother's choice. The guards opened the doors and pushed Sleipnir forward, throwing him in to the firing line of the large room. The crowds booed at the sight of them, spitting and throwing whatever they brought to the monsters arrival. Sleipnir took the majority of the on slaughter. He leapt purposely in the way of thrown objects, lashes from whips and heavy remains of weapons hitting him instead of Hel or Fenrir. The shackles on their wrists and ankles weighed them to the floor, the restriction was causing irritation for both Hel and Fenrir, both of who were growling and shaking in anger to being caged.

The eldest stood centre as they reached the stairway leading to Odin. Hel moving to his left and Fenrir to his right. Frigga pushed her son to the steps but Loki fought against her hold spinning to speak to Fenrir.

"…_please, _you have to understand why I did it!" Loki cried out, pulling out of his guardians hold and moving towards his son affectionately. But the boy only snarled at his mother's attempt to comfort them. Men immediately surrounded the wolf boy, restraining him and pushing Loki away. Sleipnir and Hel watched as Fenrir successfully bit holes in the guards before finally allowing the collar to sit over his snout. He snarled as the guards dressed him in more chains and bonds. The room stilled to allow Odin to speak.

"Fenrir, you have killed many innocent Asgardians'. You then escaped from your bonds and fled to Misgard. For your treachery, you will be bond forever and in your death you will be chained to Helheim itself. Have you anything to say before the bonding is completed?" Fenrir barked in his normal voice, shattering the ground and splitting the marble floors. The metal that had been wedged between the boys teeth had bent, forcing Odin's magic to tie the creatures powerful jaws back together. A small cackle left Fenrir's throat as the people gasped.

Sleipnir watched as the last of the chains were attached to his younger brother, each one forcing him down till he was inches from the ground. The locks crafted from stars held down his limbs, his head fell between his shoulders, leaving a trail of blood and spit flowing from his cracked lips. The two children felt the wolf's pain, the crippling pressure on his human bones ached through all their souls and soon enough his snarls became painful whimpers and whines.

Fenrir shook, sweat covered his milky skin and finally after many painful minutes had passed the boy changed.

Fur grew along his human body, the nails grew to claws and the eyes turned to a menacing yellow. The locks stayed put however, only now they were marked with the shades of honey brown and yellow identical to Fenrirs eye. The wolf's glared at the King, a small painful growl coming from his throat and his teeth unable to stop chattering. But his knees gave way and the large wolf tumbled to the floor. Without the weight of the chains, Fenrir howled for comfort, his large monstrous chest rising and falling begging for release. Loki moved to his son once more, this time taking the wolf's head and stroking Fenrir's crown. The God's fingers grew white at the touch of the restraints, tears on the verge of spilling down his cheeks. The pup whined, pushing into his mother's hold. Loki lowered his head, pressing kisses to his child's furry head and whimpering apologises to his son. Fenrir's whines eventually stopped, the boy now sat in a deep exhausted sleep.

"Next, the Queen of Helheim!" A voice cried out before the crowd cheered in agreement.

The girl didn't bat an eyelid as the men approached her. Instead she lifted her long hair where the medallion was draped over her neck. She lifted her arms when the rotten covers were thrown over her shoulders and offered her head when the heavy crown was placed on top. Its thorns grew out, piercing her head and allowing her blackened blood to flow down her cheeks. As her blood drained, so did her powers. Hel was not bound to the ground like Fenrir; instead she was hoisted up by Odin's men. Her blackened feet dragged across the floor as she was positioned in front of her grandfather.

"Hel, Queen of Helheim. You have neglected your position of authority and therefore lost your power over the underworld. Have you anything to say for your actions?" Hel smiled, the blood of her crown flowing into her open lips. She cleared her throat before expelling venomous spit towards Odin. The public began to boo and chant for her execution, their voices mashing together into a blur of sound, blinding Sleipnir from a clear mind. Odin held up his hand, drawing the crowd's attention. "Helheim will survive with no ruler…Until a human soul is bound to you, you shall remain in stone." With a strike of his staff, the room lit up with a bright yellow light. The eyes turned away, unable to continue and watch what had become of the Queen.

When the light had gone, just as Odin promised, Hel had been set in stone.

Despite her powerful stand-off, the statue was the picture of a little girl caught in fear. Hel's arms were lifted over her head in an attempt to block the light. Fear had set on her face, her eyes tightly closed as tears spilled down the stones cheeks. The crowds cheered even louder. Loki wailed, burying himself into the fur of his son to mask his cries.

"Take her to the vault." Odin pointed to the statue of Hel and moments later she was removed from the room.

"Sleipnir…"

Sleipnir's eyes fell to the ground but he felt the King draw closer to him. "Never killed, never disobeyed, all you ever did was follow in the shadow of your siblings and mother…" Slowly Sleipnir lifted his head, meeting his grandfather's eye. "How does one monster – the first born – not become a murderer or savage like the others?" Sleipnir hissed, baring his teeth at the old man. The room stilled as his hissed echoed across the walls. But Odin only smiled. "Sleipnir is a monster by many definitions but an Asgardian he shall remain…" Odin tapped Sleipnir's wrists; the chains opened and dropped off almost immediately.

Sleipnir was overcome by rage and took the moment. He lashed out, fingers sharpening the moment they touched Odin's cheek. The King howled as his skin was torn. He stepped back and suddenly Sleipnir was restrained to the ground. The crowd cried as the King touched his bloody cheek before glaring down on his grandchild.

"If you _ever _use Peter to get me again…I'll kill you!" Sleipnir kicked and screamed as he was pushed into the ground.

"Take him to Brokkr." The crowd broke out in applause as Sleipnir was hauled away.

"No Odin, have mercy, not Brokkr!" It was not Loki who cried, instead it was Frigga. But her words went unheard by her husband. Sleipnir was dragged from the throne room and towards the stables, his previous home and prison. The boy turned in the guards hold, waiting at the doors stood a dwarf. In his hands he held a large needle, its tip bright orange and a long endless bronze thread tied to its end.

"…Loki's son?" The dwarf asked one of the guards. He chuckled as the man nodded. "Oh this is going to be fun." Sleipnir was thrown to the ground, his legs and arms held in place as the dwarf stood above him. "Deep breath Sleipnir." The boy glared at the dwarf who laughed before clenching his hands and bracing himself for the pain that will ripple through his body.

* * *

Peter clutched his mouth, his stomach twisted as pain shot through his lips and a cry left his lungs. No blood ran down his throat but the warmth of it lingered, the taste of copper stuck to his tongue as he fell to his knees.

"J-Jarvis help!" Peter barely spoke as his arms gave way.

"I have alerted the tower Peter." Peter nodded, turning on his side gritting his teeth together. Just as the pain stilled, the piercing returned across his fingers and joints. His knees locked, his hips throwing forward and colliding with the kitchens island.

"Peter!" Steve's voice was an echo to Peter. His world grew black and his eyes unable to see. "Is he breathing?" A cold hand pressed to Peter's head, their voice hissing in his ear. Arms wrapped tightly around him, holding him as he slipped to the ground. Their reassuring words went unheard as he cried out as another wave of pain flowed through his bones.

"What's happening to him?" A voice cried out in panic.

"I'm getting records of high blood pressure, exceeding heart rate and blackouts. The pain Peter seem to be experiencing is the equivalent of all his ribs breaking, his jaw, his ankles and wrists -"

"Okay thanks Jarvis, didn't need that much detail. Call S.H.I.E.L.D, get him to a hospital."

"Alerting the authorities now." Peter cried once more, his muscles continued to expand and contract, the darkness gave him no comfort.

"Bruce…is there anything you can do?" A new pair of hands grabbed his jaw, pulling his head up to expose his neck. Peter tried to stop him but the words died in his throat.

"He's alive. But his eyes have rolled up; he's pretty shaken up…" Bruce's warm hands continued to guide along his skin, tracing his eyelids and temple before resting on his pulse. The soft pressure of his finger reminded him of Sid. "…his pulse is highly irregular."

"So what the hell does that mean?" Steve's voice was on the verge of anger.

"Steve, he's having a seizure." Tony dead panned.

"What can we do?!" That was Clint.

"Steve carry him to the roof, a chopper should be there. Steve? Hey, Steve!"

"He's out of it Tony, I'll carry him." Clint was closer this time. Arms wrapped around Peter, supporting his shaking body as he stood from the ground. Peter cried out as his ribs ached. He felt Clint tense as the boy lashed out, grabbing his mouth.

"My mouth! Ah my mouth!" He cried before finally the pain became too much.

"Pete what does it feel like?"

"It hurts! Dad it hurts so much!" Peter finally gave in to the darkness accepting it's warmth and falling unconscious. The voices of his family became nothing as he gave up, anything to end the pain, end the suffering and misfortune.

* * *

"He'll be okay. It was just…"Banner swallowed loudly, unable to find the words to comfort his friend as they stood at the foot of the bed. "…I don't know what this was Tony. I've never seen anything like that."

"None of us have Bruce." Tony mumbled, looking down on his son with despair.

The majority of Peter's jaw and mouth had been covered with thick bandages. Blood had seeped through the white cloth, staining the sheets and leaving a coppery smell in the air. Sweat lay on his brow and dripped down his sickly coloured face. Peter twitched and jerked every few minutes, his Pa's fighting spirit trying to wake him up but his body and mind was in no condition to keep him conscious. His arms and wrists were dressed with needles and drips. Each slowly aided Peter in regaining his strength; heal those deep gashes that had grown along his lips. A soft knock came from the door, awakening Tony from his thoughts and drawing his attention to the door itself. It creaked open and a small redhead came through.

"Fury was vague on the information…How's he doing?" The girl walked into the room, allowing the door to close behind her. Her eyes were no longer on Tony; instead they were on her nephew.

"Well he's stable. Whatever it was isn't showing signs of appearing again." Bruce confirmed softly. Natasha lifted her hand wiping away the sweat that clung to Peter's head. Her fingers lingered around the stains of blood.

"…pierced?" She asked, eyes running to Bruce.

"Nobody knows. When he wasn't blacking out he was complaining about a sharp pain in his mouth. Then blood began to pour from…well, no one knows still." Natasha nodded.

"I did my research after what happened in Manhattan on our favourite god's." All eyes turned to Tony. "The details were boring but basically Loki challenged a dwarf to create amazing, fault-free weapons. Loki lost and he had to give his head as punishment. But the dwarf couldn't claim his head without taking his neck. So he sowed his lips together to stop him bragging…along with other things."

"You think this is the same thing?" Tony shrugged.

"It's worth the thought. We'll have to wait for Thor's update."

"That could be months from now." Bruce interrupted, gesturing to his friend's child on the bed.

"Then we'll wait." Tony confirmed deeply, his eyes not meeting anyone's. "…where's your husband?" Natasha shrugged.

"Last time I checked he was with yours." Tony sighed.

"I'll go comfort him." Tony walked to the door. "No doubt he'll just blame me but whatever."

"Tony…" Stark turned to the girl, his hand hovering over the handle. "…well work this out." Tony said nothing, before pulling open the door and walking out.


End file.
